You & I Are Earth
by Therightshadeofblue
Summary: A bookshop owner who harbors refugees finds herself captured in the reins of an certain SS major after being captured for suspected spying. How long can one hide from some one they love and hate so dearly? Dieter/OC
1. Chapter 1

1946

In a musty, bright court room in New York City sits fully packed with citizens, lawyers, police officers, and a single judge. A tall, pale lawyer stands, addressing a woman at the witness stand.

"Please state your name for the record."

A young woman, hardly older than twenty-five sat at the witness stand. Her skin is tan, her hair dark, pulled to the side in a messy braid. She paused. "Alma Rosamond Antony."

"Please state the date and place of your birth."

"June 16th 1920...London, England."

"And you are a citizen of England, correct?"

"I have dual citizenship between England and France. It was quite common before the war to do so." The lawyer nodded, looking down at his notes. Alma looked at her hands, a small scar on her palm still sensitive to the touch.

"Where were you living in 1940?"

"I was living in Paris, France."

"And this was when and where you became part of the resistance?" Alma nodded.

"Yes."

"Two years later what happened?" Alma sucked in a breath.

"I was traveling back and forth between Berlin and Paris between that time. In January of 1942, I was captured in Paris by two Nazi soldiers who suspected me of treason and spying within the Third Reich."

"And were you? Spying that is?"

"Yes I was." She smiled gently, eying a certain member of the audience. That certain member, Aldo Raine, winked back at her.

"How long were you kept within the Third Reich for interrogation?"

"One night."

"And this was where you met Major Dieter Hellstrom of the Gestapo, correct?"

"Correct."

"Please describe your relationship with Major Hellstrom-in full, please."

Alma looked down at her hands, she sucked in a breath. "We were lovers."

A few quiet gasps escaped throughout the audience.

"At that time Dieter was still a captain within the SS. He was the third or forth officer to interrogate me. When he came in though, words cannot quite describe how I felt. But it was thick, heavy tension in the room from the moment I saw him. I am not ashamed to admit that I loved him. For several years."

"And what happened on the night of August 13th, 1945?"

"On the night of August 13th, 1945, I killed Dieter Hellstrom under the command of Lieutenant Aldo Raine."

* * *

1942

Alma sat in a rickety wooden chair in a dark room, the only light luminated above the table she sat behind. Her hair in knots, a bruise coating her right eye. Another bruise was forming around her wrist that was handcuffed to the table. She chewed on the inside of her cheek.

Alma had been in this room for hours, the officers that threw her in here were most likely trying to wait her out, so she'd confess out of desperation and hunger. What they didn't know was that she could go for days without food or water. She could wait them out longer than they could wait her out.

The door clicked open and a scrawny soldier walked in. He sat in front of her, a smug expression on his face.

 _"Sind Sie ein Spion aus England?"_

He repeated that same question for thirty minutes. Alma just chuckled every time he asked. She spoke German but it was easy to act as though she did not.

She stared at the dust specs floating in the light. The man grew frustrated and left in a huff, slamming the door behind him.

Another man came in several moments later, he was larger than the previous officer, much larger. He stomped in and repeated the same question.

 _"Sind Sie ein Spion aus England?"_ Alma rolled her eyes and chuckled. The man growled, a deep guttural growl akin to that of an animal's. He stood and barged over to her, he grasped her throat and lifted her up out of her chair. Alma's feet shuffled an inch above the ground. She choked and struggled to escape his grip. He repeated his question. She struggled for a moment more before he dropped her on the ground, she coughed out and yelled.

"You mother fucker!" She stood and bolted toward him but her cuffed hand pulled her back and she fell to the ground, a deep groan escaped her throat. The man laughed heartily and stepped out of the room. Alma struggled on the floor, one hand grasping her throat, the other still handcuffed to the tabletop, dangling above her head. It took her several minutes to work her way back into the chair, but she did so. When she situated herself she swallowed the blood that was pooling at the base of her throat, she assumed there were thick bruises forming around her neck.

It was an hour before another officer entered. And again, like a broken record, repeated the same question. Alma rolled her eyes and coughed.

The man suddenly punched her in the face. Alma groaned loudly and clutched her nose, blood gushing out.

"I'm not telling you mother fucking fascists anything!" She yelled, hitting the table with both hands. The man smirked and lunged to punch her again but she leaned back and he missed. This angered the man but there was a knock at the door that made him stop. The man stepped back and exited the room. Alma chuckled, snorting the blood back into her nose. She could wait these men out for days, she didn't care. Alma was not weak. She was intrigued at first, wondering what exactly they would ask her. But now she was just angry. Physical interrogation may work on the men they bring in, but not her.

It was another hour before she heard the door click open again. The blood had dried on her face and the previous bruise she acquired earlier had a new friend on her jaw. The man that walked in wore a grey suit, fitted well across his broad shoulders; a higher ranked officer. He slowly sat in front of her and gently smiled.

Alma sucked in a breath, for some reason she didn't feel threatened by this man. He was poised, and handsome. If her face wasn't already covered in blood the blush on her cheek would've been noticed by the man in front of her.

"How are you this morning?" He spoke to her in English, Alma's eyes widened at this words.

"It's already morning? Jesus..." She sighed. The man pulled a silver case out of his jacket pocket. It opened to reveal six perfectly lined cigarettes on each side within. He pulled one out for himself, stuck it between his lips. Slowly he offered the case to her. With hesitation Alma pulled one out with her uncuffed hand, her fingers shook slightly. She tapped the end of it on the table and slipped it between her own lips. He flicked open a lighter and lit his own. After a moment he reached over and lit hers. Their eyes connected, the smoke and the flame lingered between them.

The man leaned back and smoked quietly. Alma knew who he was; Captain Dieter Hellstrom. She's heard about him, and although she wasn't positive, this man was commanding, he looked like he could murder her in a second, but he wouldn't; and that was the type of demeanor of a Nazi captain. This man would go far within the regime.

Alma felt a trickle of blood fall from her nostril. She groaned, holding the back of her hand against it. The man pulled a handkerchief out from his pocket and tossed it across the table. Alma grabbed it without hesitation.

"Which one of my officers did that to you?" He asked, watching her.

She scoffed. "Easier question would be which one didn't." Dieter's jaw clinched, which confused her.

"I would like to apologize on their behalf. Had I known you were brought in last night I would have been the first to talk to you. They shouldn't have taken that initiative."

She scoffed, glancing at the dried blood on the handkerchief and tossed it on the table. "It's all superficial, it'll heal."

"You are tough." He spoke, a small smile on his face. "I know my men cannot get anything out of you...nor I."

"Your English is very good." He smiled.

"You will be let out of our custody soon." Alma nodded, Dieter watched her. "I just need some information from you for our report."

Alma flicked her cigarette on the ground and sighed. "Okay." She said quietly. She situated herself in the chair as he brought up a piece of paper and a pen from his gold embellished briefcase.

"Name?" Alma paused for a moment, she didn't really have anything to hide and when they release her Alma was going to take extra precaution not to get captured again.

"...Alma."

"Full name, please."

"Alma Rosamond Antony." He stared at her for a moment before writing it.

"What a beautiful name."

"Thank you." She stared at him, a small smirk on her face. He shared the smirk back.

"Age?"

"23." He wrote it down slowly, intricately.

"Current place of residence."

"Paris."

"Address?" She paused.

"Paris." The man smiled and wrote down _Paris_. He slipped the cap on the pen and leaned back. He pulled out another cigarette and lit it for himself.

Dieter stood slowly, walked around the table and knelt down next to Alma. When his eyes peered over her legs and waist, she swallowed. He slowly lifted a key out of his pocket and inserted it into the lock, his cigarette hung lazily between his lips. Alma watched him, so close to her, as he took her hand in his to help her out of her chair.

"You're being awfully respectful toward a woman you believe to be a spy." He chuckled, still holding her hand.

"I do not think you are a spy. You are harmless. Like a small bird." Alma smirked at his analogy. She was anything but a bird, and this man knew it. He had some other motive, his eyes bore into her tirelessly. "One of my men will let you out." He bent down slowly and rested his lips on her bruised knuckles in a quiet kiss. "Be careful out there, Fräulein."

Alma stared at him, squeezing his hand, her jaw clinched. Dieter stared at her as he raised back up. They stood eye to eye. Alma was the first to avert her eye-line.

"I shall be just fine...but thank you-for your concern." Alma walked past him, and out the door. Dieter watched her as she turned the corner with one of his officers, his handkerchief still clutched in her palm.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Genau hier bitte."_ Alma spoke to the officer driving, and jumped out of the car as fast as she could. She waited for the car to disappear before she turned towards the direction of her apartment. Alma wasn't about to let the Nazi know what street she lived on, let alone her neighborhood. She had a ways to walk before she'd reach the comfort of her home.

And so it was nearly dark before Alma arrived at her apartment. When she closed her door, she smiled. Alma was not one to be prone to the charms of men, nonetheless a German man - a Nazi at that! But Alma felt something strange with Dieter Hellstrom, something unfamiliar, something carnal. Attraction would not begin to _cover_ it.

In the bathroom Alma cleaned her wounds and the dried blood on her face. She sighed, staring at herself in the mirror. What was happening to her? One moment she was transporting a family over the border into Spain, then she was being detained and beaten by Nazis, the next she was being turned on by one of them.

Alma made her way over to her bedroom. She flipped on the radio. One good thing that came from the Nazi's occupying France was their radio choices. Classical orchestras would play all night, while they were mostly German or Austrian - Alma welcomed the soothing melodies either way, they often helped her sleep. But tonight, as she dressed herself in a silk red night gown, she could not sleep. When she shut her eyes all she saw was that man. Not even Wagner could pull her from this reverie.

Die Meistersinger Von Nurnberg, Overture. One of her favorites.

Alma laid on her white sheets, one leg crossed over the other, squeezing. _Dieter Hellstrom._

Just thinking of his name made her tremble. _Dieter_. Alma felt dirty under his gaze, she still felt dirty. She squeezed her legs tighter and sighed.

She had experienced her share of Nazi cruelty, prior to the morning she'd just had. Experienced their hatred and evilness. But never before had she experienced an iota of kindness from a Nazi before Dieter. In fact a Nazi was the purest antithesis of kindness. When she looked into his eyes she knew he had killed many people to get where he was today, but that didn't seem to phase her.

Alma was confused and helpless to her thoughts. This man, a Nazi-a captain at that, who would kill her at the mention of her belonging to the resistance, this man who would slaughter her and everyone she knew, this man who represents everything she hates-was making her touch herself.

She wished she could speak to someone about this. But no one would understand, they'd shame her, call her insane, shun her from the resistance. Alma wished her mother was still alive so she could talk to her about Dieter, she would understand; she was a romantic. Alma never thought of herself as a romantic up until now. She'd always assumed she'd live and die alone, an assumption she had always been comfortable with.

 _Dieter Hellstrom._

Alma touched herself gently, sighing - a slight moan curving the end to a lower pitch. She lifted the hem of her nightgown up over her knees and rubbed herself. She closed her eyes. Several moments passed, Alma's moan cut through the violins echoing through her bedroom. A beat of sweat trailed down her breast as she came swiftly.

"Oh..." She sighed out, her body tingling all the way down to her toes. She adjusted the hem of her gown and slipped under the covers. Laying on her back Alma imagined Dieter hovering above her. She closed her eyes with a smile.

Alma decided right then and there that she would see him tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Alma found her way back to the building she had so recently feared. It was nearing four p.m. and the fog was thick from the previous night's rain storm. A storm that was so very fitting of the raging disaster she felt inside. Dressed in dark pants, tunic, and a thin wool coat Alma felt the breeze bite her like bee stings. She adjusted her scarf tighter around her neck.

She slowly approached the building and spotted two men guarding the entrance. She paused in front of one, speaking slowly in German. As it was not her first language she occasionally struggled with it, she didn't want to look like an idiot in front of these men lest they never believe her.

"Excuse me, is there any chance I could speak with Captain Hellstrom?" Speaking his name aloud suddenly made her feel even dirtier.

"What is your business with the Captain?" He replied strictly, hardly glancing at her.

"I...I would just like to speak with him." She almost added a 'please' at the end, but thought against it. Germans never say please.

"Is this an urgent matter, Fräulein?" Alma swallowed.

"Yes."

"Then I shall take a message and deliver it myself." Alma's breath hitched, she was beginning to get frustrated.

"No, it is very important that I speak with the Captain. Urgent, like I said." Alma pleaded, batting her eyelashes. The officer narrowed his eyes at her for several moments. He then nodded his head toward the adjacent officer who rushed through the entrance. Alma smirked. She couldn't believe that worked.

"One moment, Fräulein." She nodded and turned toward the street, watching cars and bicycles pass by. She pulled out a cigarette and lit it, watching the mist coat her fingers. They were still bruised, blood still stained around her fingernails like dirt, but she'd managed to cover the bruises on her face with some powder. She figured by now, though, the powder to be washed away with the mist. She did not mind.

Several minutes passed and Dieter had yet to step through that doorway. She glanced back at the doorman who just shrugged. She sighed and turned back to the street, lighting another cigarette.

What are you doing Alma? She asked herself, rubbing her forehead. She pondered the question for a while and assumed the answer to: exactly what she needed to be doing.

Behind her the door creaked open, she tried to conceal her smile. A quick footfall exited, followed by a more softened pace accompanied by that voice.

"Erich, what is the source of this urge-"

Alma turned and Dieter paused and stared at her. A smile graced his face for a moment, before confusion coated his brow as he stepped down toward her.

"Alma Antony..." She had not expected to feel such pleasure in him saying her name. He continued in English. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Alma swallowed. "I would like to speak with you, privately, if you'd allow it." Dieter tilted his head to the side, pondering for a moment.

"Why, of course..." He extended his arm. "You lead the way."

Alma swallowed hard and placed her hand on his arm and led him down the street. They walked for several moments before she could even look at him. And of course, he was staring down at her. She looked at his eyes, then his lips, then to the street. She spotted a covered alley way and ushered him toward it.

"I hope you are not planning on murdering me in cold blood, Fräulein." He chuckled. Alma lifted her arm out of his hold and turned away from him. She stared at the brick wall, shimmering with wet dust. "Alma-"

She groaned quietly. Why did he have to say her name like that? Like a hushed, lust-filled whisper.

"What did you bring me here to speak of?" She turned to him quickly, to which he jumped in surprise. She didn't say a word. She stepped forward, and without hesitation Alma pressed her lips against his. Suddenly an immense weight flew away from her in that moment. Dieter pulled back gently, his eyes widened slightly.

"I see..." Dieter looked Alma in the eye. She bit her lip, nervously watching him. At that lip bite Dieter grabbed her and kissed her again, fully, with all his strength. He pushed her against the wall and continued to kiss her. She ran her hands through his hair, knocking his hat off his head, it fell to the ground with a thump.

If his lips hadn't been covering hers, Alma would have been smiling like an idiot. Never had something this terrible felt so good. She pulled away from him, her forehead meeting his, their breath both ragged. Her lips lingered centimeters from his.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so precocious." Dieter smiled the biggest smile she'd seen on him yet. He grabbed her arms and pulled her toward his chest. Alma sighed into his rough leather coat.

"Alma, Alma, Alma..." He trailed off. She moaned into his chest. He smiled.

"Dieter..." She sighed out. His eyes closed and he sucked in a long breath, seemingly relishing in the sound of his name on her lips as well.

Alma lifted her head and smirked. She grabbed his arms and turned him around, pushing him against the brick wall she'd just inhabited. She kissed him again, fully. This excited Dieter as he pulled her hips to his, moaning into her mouth. He grabbed a chuck of her hair and held her against his body.

It was several moments before they separated. Dieter suddenly grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, nearly knocking the breath out of her. But she smiled, deep down she knew that they would have a power play.

An old woman suddenly appeared at the entrance of the alley, Dieter's arms rested above her shoulders, looming over her.

A worried expression creased the woman's brow upon seeing Alma trapped by a man in a Nazi uniform.

"Are you all right honey?" She spoke in French.

"Oui, I am. Merci." Dieter's eyes never left Alma's as the woman nodded slowly and went about her way. He smirked, still looming over her. Alma slowly reached inside her coat and pulled out a piece of paper. She slipped it into his coat, their eyes never separating. "Meet me here. Tonight. Eleven p.m. Don't be late."

Dieter brushed his thumb against her cheek bone and placed a hand over his heart. "I promise...Alma..."

Alma bit her lip as she stepped back from him. She turned and walked down the alley, fully aware he was watching her. Just as she was about to turn the corner she glanced once back at him, a smile on his face - staring back at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Dieter was not late, but nor was he early. When Alma heard a tentative knock at her door she turned to her clock on the wall. The light green hands of the clock timed eleven p.m. exactly. She smiled and jumped up from her couch, leaving her book to fall to the ground.

She opened the door and saw him, standing tall in his full uniform; black trench coat and all. Alma paused, just taking him in from head to toe. Dieter smiled, his hands held kindly behind his back.

"Good evening." Their eyes connected for a moment, Alma smiled. She stepped a foot back and gestured.

"Please, come in." He walked through the doorway and glanced around quickly before turning to Alma.

"You have a lovely home." The living room was dimly lit from the four candles she had strategically placed in the corners. She was thankful he continued to speak in English.

"Thank you." She paused, looking at his hands. She took a step toward him and reached up, gently placing her fingertips on the brim of his hat. It was heavier than she expected as she placed it on the small table beside them. Dieter watched her as she did so.

Alma felt like her skin was to slip off her bones at any point. Why had she decided to wear such a revealing dress? The hem softly touched her knees, her arms were exposed, and the neckline dipped well past her collar; revealing the two jagged bones. She was barefoot as well.

Dieter slowly removed his gloves, one finger at a time and set them on the table next to his hat. Alam couldn't stand the pace at which this was going. She sucked in a tiny breath and grabbed him by his coat lapels and pushed him against the wall. Dieter smiled like he was expecting it.

He slipped his hands around Alma's waist and pulled her to him. Alma kissed his neck softly and he sighed, tilting his head back against the wall. Then, as he'd done before, Dieter grabbed a chuck of her hair and crushed his lips into hers to which Alma released a deep moan.

Dieter turned her around and pushed her against the wall, biting down her neck. His hands wondered down her waist to her thighs and he swiftly lifted her legs up around his waist, pushing her into the wall once more. Alma let out a shriek of excitement as she held tightly onto his neck, afraid she may fall. He smiled at her excitement, squeezing her thighs - his well kept fingernails barely making a scrape on her skin.

Alma felt his bulge push against her and she sighed, pushing herself harder against it. But then she paused.

"Wait." Dieter pulled his lips from her neck with a confused expression, loosening his grip on her legs. "Let's go to the bedroom." He smiled.

"Where is that?"

"Down the hall, last door." Dieter held her legs tighter around his waist and pulled her from the wall, kissing her. He stepped slowly down the hall. Once they reached the door he pushed her against it, kissing her. Alma quickly twisted the knob and Dieter walked them both into the room, slamming the door behind him.

Once his knees brushed the side of the bed he threw Alma onto the sheets. He began to remove his coat and jacket but Alma quickly jumped up.

"No...let me." She smiled. Dieter's hands fell and he let her push the coat from his shoulders. Alma's fingers brushed gently over each button of his jacket; a golden impression of a swastica on each, further reminding her of his status. But she pushed that to the back of her mind as the jacket dropped from his shoulders. She unbuttoned his shirt slowly, at this Dieter sighed.

"If you don't hurry up I'm just going to rip it all off."

"Shh..." She mumbled, "Let me do this to you. Then you can do what ever you want when you undress me." At this Dieter shut up, his jaw clinched in anticipation. Alma kissed his neck and all the way down his chest as she slipped his shirt off. Slowly she situated herself on her knees as she unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants that slid down his slim hips like magic. She smiled quickly realizing he had expected this to happen; Dieter wore no undergarments. She kissed each hip bone, her fingers slowly grasping him. He let out a soft moan, his hand placed gently on the nape between her shoulder and neck, twisting a lock of her hair between his fingers.

Alma slowly stood and kissed Dieter on the chin, then standing on her tip toes to kiss his lips. He kissed her back fully and ushered her to the bed, his fingers slipping in the open gaps of her dress between the buttons. Alma shuttered at this simple touch. She had expected him to rip her dress off in a second, something she was completely okay with. But Dieter was taking his time. His sweet time, just like she had.

He slowly unbuttoned her dress and slid it off her shoulders, kissing the skin now plagued with goosebumps. He let one finger fall to her waist and hook itself under the waistband of her panties. And just as she had, Dieter slowly knelt down in front of her, leaving a trail of small licks and kisses until he reach her panties, paying no mind to her breasts - yet.

Dieter kissed the soft fabric of her underwear and with one finger touched her. He released a soft sound of pleasure and bit his lip. He quickly slipped her panties off, he peeled them from her hips like a set sock.

Dieter still knelt in front of her, his eyes glancing up into hers momentarily as he licked her. Alma gasped. She had never been licked before, ever. And Dieter could tell, she knew it.

"Sit." He commanded softly and she complied. "Lay back." And so she did. His fingers spread her lips apart and he licked her clit. Alma let out an unexpected groan. She quickly covered her mouth. Although she could not see him she knew he was smiling down there.

He bit her gently, still licking. It felt so good Alma could hardly stand it, thrashing about. Dieter finally grabbed ahold of her legs and pulled them over his shoulders, holding them there.

"Dieter..." Alma heard him moan as he squeezed her tighter. "Dieter, I'm..."

He began to lick faster. Alma was quickly beginning to feel her insides tighten and just as she was about to cum he pulled away. Alma gasped in the sudden shock of loosing his contact. He chuckled.

"Come here." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Alma delighted in the taste of herself on his lips. This was how they were supposed to taste, yes, this is what she wanted.

Dieter slowly pushed her legs apart and Alma grabbed him by the waist. Dieter pushed himself inside her and in that moment they both sighed out in equal pleasure. He filled her so fully Alma felt complete, she felt whole. Dieter began to pull out and pushed himself back in, thrusting his hips to hers.

A tear fell out of the corner of her eye but she felt so good, Dieter felt so good. Too good. Alma smiled as she sat herself up and rolled on top of him. The light from the window shown in just right, hitting his sharp cheek bones perfectly. She saw him smile as she bounced on top of him.

Dieter took a hold of her waist and ushered her movements up and down. Alma had never felt so energized. She leaned down to kiss him and Dieter took that as his chance to twist himself back on top, to which Alma giggled.

He thrust deeper inside of her, moaning, "Alma..."

"Dieter..." He bit her shoulder, holding onto her so tightly. She moaned loudly into his ear. "Don't stop..."

"Nie. Never." He muttered. Alma felt herself tightening around him, this made him fasten his pace. "Alma, oh...Ich..."

Alma quickly felt herself cum, she moaned out, her breath unstable and weak. Dieter kissed her quickly, moaning as he soon followed her orgasm. After a moment he rested himself on top of her, his head lying between her breasts, sweat glistening on both their bodies. He pulled out and Alma felt his cum leak out of her, luckily she had a towel on her bedside table.

Dieter breathed heavily, laying next to her.

"Do you have a candle?" He asked, turning toward her. "I wish to see your face." Alma smiled and quickly lit the small candle at her bedside table after tossing the soiled towel across the room. "That's better."

Dieter brushed his thumb over her cheek and smiled. Alma returned the motion, her fingers memorizing his face.

"You are so beautiful, Alma..." He spoke.

"I love the way you say my name."

"Alma." He repeated, his finger grazed over her bruise and she flinched. Dieter pulled back. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, it's just the bruise..." Dieter nodded, his jaw clinched in anger for a moment.

"I am sorry, Alma...You know, I met you yesterday." Alma chuckled. "I thought you were a spy. Now...I felt it, I felt you. The moment I saw you...I do not know why...I just...wanted you...Look at you." Alma blushed, Dieter's hands found her hips and pulled her closer. "I wanted to fuck you against the table." Alma pushed herself against him.

The candle light flickered over their faces, creating a soft orange hue across the room. Alma could hardly believe it. She could hardly believe herself. But here this man was, naked, charming, and sexy - and German. Not all Germans were bad. But she knew Dieter was.

"I've only been with one other man." Alma admitted, not really expecting anything in response.

"I do not believe that for a second." He slightly joked. "You are so beautiful, I am shocked no one has asked for your hand." Alam laughed, actually laughed.

"Yeah, well, not many fish bite an unhooked string."

"And why is that?" He sat up on his elbows.

"Because..." She paused, "I like being alone. I like the quiet."

"Well, I would have bitten at your string. In a heartbeat." Alma chuckled, placing her hand on his chest.

"You wouldn't have looked at me if you passed me on the street."

Dieter scoffed, "I am here next to you, am I not? And besides, even covered in blood you were a Queen." He gently touched the area under her nose and mouth where blood had been drenched the morning before. Alma chuckled, he was flirty when he wasn't intimidating.

Never had Alma been so attracted to someone in her life. This man would be the end of her, she knew it.

"Will you stay here, with me?" He took her hand in his, squeezing it just like he had in the interrogation room and nodded.

"No one is expecting me until morning, but I must leave then."

"You'll be back." She smiled. It wasn't a question. She saw the look in his eyes, that lust-filled murmur of soft brown, with flecks of amber, the dilated pupil. "Do you still suspect me of spying?"

Dieter paused, "Of course I do." Alma's smiled faltered. He raised himself over her and grabbed both of her arms, pinning them over her head. "Which is why I must detain you...you are dangerous." Dieter picked his belt off the ground and tied her arms to her bed frame. "Very dangerous..." He bit her neck and shoulder, kissing her skin. Alma smiled gently. Neither of them got any rest that night.

* * *

Please let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Alma's eyes slowly fluttered open. The morning sun spilled in through the curtains, a white light illuminated the dust particles in the air. Alma stretched her arms up, groaning slightly. She suddenly felt arms wrap around her waist from behind. She smiled. Dieter kissed her neck, pulling her body back into his.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked, blowing strands of hair out of her face. Dieter mumbled in her ear.

"Eine Stunde oder so."

"About an hour?" She asked, affirming what he said.

"Yes." He smiled. "Alma?"

"Hmm?" She slowly turned and faced him. Seeing him first thing in the morning was a sight to remember. His hair that had been nicely combed back the night before was falling down into his eyes. Alma brushed a strand from his face, Dieter sighed. He grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers.

"I must go." Alma sighed and nodded.

"I figured, the Third Reich never sleeps." Dieter chuckled.

"You are not wrong." He said, smirking. Dieter kissed her gently. Alma snuggled further into her mattress, feeling the warmth. "When can I see you again?"

Alma smiled. "Tonight."

"Sooner."

Alma laughed, her eyes widened. "Well I could meet you this afternoon, somewhere."

"Join me for dinner. Cher Noir." Alma smiled and nodded.

"I know where that is."

* * *

Alma laid on her couch with a thick blanket around her shoulders. Dieter had left several hours ago and she couldn't go back to sleep. She couldn't believe what had happened the night before.

She wasn't conflicted about her feelings, she was very certain that last night was not a mistake. Right now Dieter was donning the swastica on his bicep, but for some reason Alma was more than excited to have dinner with him tonight.

Suddenly there was a rapid knock at the door. Alma sighed and stood, lugging her blanket with her. She opened the door and saw Marquis, her bookshop assistant. Alma's eyes widened.

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him in, slamming the door shut.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Marquis?" She spoke with a hushed voice. Marquis put his arms up.

"I'm so sorry, I know you said to never come to your home but there's a problem with the bookshop."

Alma paused, "What kind of problem? Book problem, or...Nazi problem?"

"Nazi problem." Alma dropped her blanket and grabbed her coat.

"Was there an inspection, raid? What's going on Marquis?" She spoke as she slipped her coat on.

"A crew of SS are inspecting all the businesses on the block, the bookshop is on their list." As Marquis spoke Alma hurriedly put her boots on and reached over to grab her scarf laying on the door side table. She paused when she saw Dieter's gloves, still resting from the night before. Alma grabbed them and shoved them in her pocket. She nodded towards Marquis who followed her out the door.

* * *

Alma rushed through the entrance of her bookshop, startling a few customers. The bookshop was small, situated between a chocolaterie and a pâtisserie. Alma had spotted a black vehicle parked outside a café three buildings down from the bookshop.

As the few customers left Alma quickly strode up to the third bookshelf from the register and pulled three books out. Behind those books was a door knob concealed behind a block of wood. She twisted it and the bookshelf swung open like a door. Inside held a family of three in a small but spacious room, sans windows. A Jewish family.

"Hi, how is everyone?" She spoke in French. The man nodded, smiling. "Good, yeah?"

"What is going on Miss Antony?" The woman spoke out, holding a small child in her arms.

"No reason to panic, I promise. But I've just been informed that we are due for another inspection." She gasped but Alma reassured her. "We've done this before, remember? Just stay as quiet as possible, try not to move, try not to drop anything. They should be in and out in ten minutes. When I shut this door everything is imperative on your silence. I promise you this will be the last time this happens before I get you all out of here and into Spain."

Alma was positive this would be the last inspection before Friday, she hoped. This had been the third time this month her bookshop was inspected.

"Thank you so much, Miss Antony." The father held her hand, to which she kissed gently.

"No thank you needed, James. I will get you and your family out of this country, safe and sound, even if it kills me."

"Alma!" Marquis spoke from the doorway. Alma grabbed the woman's hand and kissed their child on the head.

"Remember, no noise, ten minutes." They nodded. Alma backed out into the bookshop and Marquis shut the door.

"Stéphanie, go to the back please. Marquis stand at the register." They both nodded and went to their positions. And then, they waited.

There was a commotion next door, in the chocolaterie, pots and pans clanging on the ground. Alma and Marquis shared a look. More waiting.

Alma fingered the gloves in her pocket, she leaned against one of the bookshelves holding a hardback of Shakespeare's sonnets, trying to distract herself.

Several minutes past, Marquis fingered the knife he had hidden in his pants - just in case. After a moment the bell above the door dinged.

"Bonjour." Marquis said, the sickened tone noticeable even to Alma. She made her way over to the register as three Nazi officers trudged through her entryway and began knocking her books off the shelves.

"Hey! You don't need to do that! Come on!" She argued, approaching one of them. Last time it took them a week to reorganize everything. One of the officers turned to her and smiled, knocking over more books. "Fascists pigs." She muttered under her breath, holding herself back. Last time she'd gotten in a confrontation with a Nazi she ended up detained.

"Alles Acker?" A voice asked from the doorway, Alma sucked in her breath and looked over at the voice she'd heard not three hours ago. There stood Dieter, glorified in his full captain's uniform.

Alma sunk into the bookshelf behind her. What was happening? Didn't he see her name on the deed? Was last night all a ploy to get more information on her? Even though she all at once felt overwhelmed and betrayed by him, his perfect cheek bones, those dark eyes, his strong arms; she couldn't separate herself from her heart.

As Alma was thinking to herself Marquis pushed her slightly, bringing her attention back.

"Chin up, Al." She looked ahead and saw Dieter staring at her, his mouth slightly ajar in shock.

Alma held eye contact with him as two more officers filed in to search the place, books continued to fall off her shelves. Dieter slowly approached her.

"Is this your establishment, Fräulein?" He spoke. Alma nodded.

"Yes it is. And this is the third time this month my shop has been destroyed. I'd like to thank your officers for that." She said, staring at him. The anger inside her conflicted with the rumbling of her stomach upon seeing him.

"Männer, zurück zum Auto. Wir werden nicht die Fräulein Geschäft wieder suchen. Bohler, nehmen von diesem Ort aus der Liste." Dieter commanded the officer next to him. Within thirty seconds the place was free of Nazis, aside from him. Alma mouthed _"Thank you."_ Dieter nodded, tilting his hat toward her and turned out the door.

Alma stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled the gloves out.

"Oh," Marquis turned to her, "It seems he's dropped his gloves. I'll just...go return them..." Alma ran out of her shop, "Excuse me! Sir!"

Dieter turned to her. He nodded to his men to go onto the next shop without him.

"It seems you left these behind." Alma extended her hand. Dieter grabbed them, smirking.

"It seems I have. My sincerest apologies, Fräulein." His fingers brushed against hers.

"Not a problem." Then she muttered, "Just don't let it happen again."

Dieter nodded, this time pointing toward the shop, "Again, my sincerest apologies."

Alma's mouth closed and she smiled slightly, nodding. Dieter slipped the gloves in his pocket and walked onto the next shop.

When Alma entered her shop again Marquis jumped in front of her.

"What the hell was that? One look at you and that Nazi clammed up faster than Churchill at mass! We've never been so lucky!" He hugged her and she smiled.

"Yeah, lucky." She agreed, sucking in a breath. She sat down at the register and picked at her fingernails. She felt like her world was crumbling, barely able to hold itself up. If Dieter hadn't been there her shop would have been in even worse condition than it was. But if it wasn't for him her shop probably wouldn't have been searched in the first place.

Alma slumped into the chair behind her and rested her hands on her cheeks. Had she made a mistake?

* * *

Alma pulled her coat tightly around her body, the biting wind ripping through her mercilessly. She walked down the sidewalk slowly, her boots clicking gently on the brick. Alma felt conflicted for hours, on whether she should show up for dinner with Dieter. But she wanted to, she wanted to so badly. She wanted to see his face, kiss his lips, hold his hand, sleep with him. Alma sat at her apartment staring into space for hours pondering what she should do. But once it was almost too late to leave Alma decided to go, hastily dressing in a black dress her mother bought for her years ago. She was surprised to find that it was bigger than it used to be on her. Luckily with the coat and scarf one could hardly tell how skinny she was.

It wasn't until she looked at herself in the mirror while she was taking the dress out of the closet that she realized how thin she'd gotten. Her arms looked like sticks, her waist and hips showed signs of malnutrition. Of course it was nothing like the poor souls living in concentration camps in Germany right now, Alma felt herself grateful for every day she got to eat.

Alma felt the chill of the air everyday, now with the Nazi's occupying France the air felt even colder some how. And walking down the road, her breath forming clouds in the air, Alma paused. She leaned against a building and looked at her feet. The restaurant was just down the road, Dieter was waiting in there for her, probably sipping on an expensive red wine, waiting until she arrived to pour her a glass. Alma smashed her face in her hands, sighing.

She looked out at the road, hardly a soul was out save for a few Nazis patrolling the street. One stared at her as he passed. A shiver ran down her spine.

Alma breathed in. Her desire to see Dieter overpowered her conflicted mind. She quickly walked into the restaurant before she thought against it.

The restaurant was dark, very romantic. She looked around and spotted Dieter sitting with his back to her, sipping on a red wine. Alma smiled.

When she approached the table Dieter smiled. He stood and pulled her chair out for her. Alma began to take her coat off but Dieter pulled it off for her. A waiter came over and poured her a glass of wine.

"Good evening." Alma smiled gently.

"Good evening." She spoke gently, looking down at her palms.

"They have the best wine here, Alma." He sipped his. Alma picked her glass up and took a small sip. He was right, it was good.

"I never pegged you for a wino, Dieter." He smiled, nodding. A silence fell upon them. Dieter cleared his throat.

"I feel we should address the elephant in the room." Alma looked up at him, their eyes connected. "I do apologize for earlier today, had I known..." He paused watching Alma stare down at the table, he set his elbows on the table, and gave her a sad smile. "You do not like what I do, do you Alma?"

Alma squeezed her eyes shut, holding her breath in.

"Alma?" Dieter questioned at her silence.

She looked up at him, reaching her hand across the table and placed it over his.

"Dieter," she paused, considering her words, "I have my own...reservations about what you do. As I am sure you have yours against me. But right now, and I've been thinking about this non-stop since yesterday, I don't care." Dieter clinched his jaw, sitting there in deep thought. "Obviously I am conflicted, and I hardly know you, but I've never felt like this before and I just cannot ignore it."

He brought her hand up and kissed her knuckles. "I, too, have never felt this way before...and I am just as conflicted as you are...Alma, I am good at what I do, I like what I do but I will not force you into it. I do not want to. But I think we will have to face our differences."

"Why?" Alma pondered. "Why does that have to effect the possibility of a relationship between us?"

"If I told you some of the things we do-"

"I know what you do. Maybe not everything but, forgive my language, I don't give a flying fuck, Dieter. Honestly I'd prefer it if I didn't hear about it. But even if I did it wouldn't effect how I feel about you...Do you feel that way? I know I'm just a bookshop owner but everyone has secrets."

Dieter nodded, deep in thought, once again. He lit a cigarette slowly. Alma was quickly becoming aware of how anxious his silences made her feel. Literally anything could come out of that mouth, that beautiful mouth of his.

"Then let us make a deal, ja? Do not ask, do not tell." Alma smiled, taking his cigarette out of his lips and taking a drag for herself. She waited for several moments.

"Befassen."

Dieter smiled. "I love it when you speak German."

Alma chuckled, "My accent is terrible."

"It is cute." Alma laughed, slipping his cigarette back between his lips.

"Your accent is cute." Dieter raised his eyebrows, smiling. Alma took another sip of wine. She had not made a mistake. She was certain. This will work out, for as long as it's meant to be.

...

After dinner Alma and Dieter walked down the street. Alma felt warmer than she had before next to Dieter. She was happy. Of course she didn't see herself marrying him, but she did see herself with Dieter tomorrow, and the day after.

Smoke surrounded Dieter with each puff of his cigarette. Occasionally he would bump into her shoulder, and linger there until she looked up at him, to which he would then step back and act like he never touched her.

It was almost pitch black, except for a few street lights. Alma wrapped her hand around his arm. Dieter hummed in happiness and stopped walking.

Alma turned to look at him, a questioning look on her face. Without warning Dieter crashed his lips into hers. They stood in the middle of the street, their bodies pressed against one another. She pulled away gently and placed her hands on his cheeks, smiling.

"Dieter..." He smiled, kissing her forehead.

Dieter flicked his cigarette to the ground as they began walking again. They were nearing Alma's apartment building when she grabbed Dieter's arm and pulled him toward the door. She couldn't wait any longer to get that uniform off of him.


	6. Chapter 6

Several weeks later.

Alma woke with a start. A cold sweat coated her body, her breath heavy. Dieter was still asleep next to her so she decided to get up without waking him. He should be up soon anyway.

Alma slipped on her pink robe and tiptoed around the bed and out the door. She glanced back into room, a gentle smile graced her face after seeing Dieter sound asleep.

She filled a pot with hot water and lit the gas stove to make tea. She filled herself a tea cup when it was finished and sat on the window sill in the living room. The streets of Paris were busy below her, the sky was bright and sunny. The air was light and gentle and Alma felt like she should be thinking of something, anything at all but her mind was blank. Blissfully blank.

Suddenly Alma heard the bedroom door creak open and quiet footfalls approaching her. Dieter wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, resting his chin on her head.

"Would you like some tea?" Dieter scoffed.

"You English and your tea." He mumbled to himself as he stepped away to pour himself a cup anyway. Alma smirked, sipping hers.

She watched as he took a sip and cringed, to which she laughed.

"Too strong for you?" Dieter mimicked her laugh as he poured more water into his cup, diluting the tea. Alma rolled her eyes.

"Das ist besser."

Alma smiled, she felt her heart skip beats as she watched him. He was shirtless, his muscles soft after a full night of rest. She didn't want him to put his uniform back on. Ever. But she knew that wasn't realistic. Dieter leaned against the kitchen entrance, looking at her peculiarly.

"What?" Dieter smirked, staring at the ground.

"I've known you for several weeks now and I still cannot figure out what goes on in that little head of yours." Alma looked down momentarily. And stood up off the window sill.

"And you claim to be perceptive, the great interrogator." She spoke as she walked toward him. She placed her hand on his chest. "I, however, can see straight through you."

"Is that so?" His eyebrows raised.

"Yes." Alma set his cup down and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I can see love and lust - in you..." she paused, "And hate."

Dieter's smile faded. "I do not hate you."

"Well I'm not as perceptive as you, it's hard for me to discern between the two." Dieter wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest.

"I do not hate you. I could never hate you, Alma."

"Why is that?"

"Because I love you." Alma pulled back, slightly shocked by his sentiment. To be honest she hadn't thought about love in a long time, but it was indeed what she felt.

"I love you too Dieter...Ich liebe dich." Dieter smiled brightly and quickly picked her up and spun her around. Alma screamed in surprise.

"I do love it when you speak my language, liebling." Alma pulled him gently toward the couch. Dieter shook his head, "You know I have to leave, Alma."

"I know, just...sit with me?" Alma snuggled into her couch and Dieter slid in next to her. And they sat there for several minutes, just holding each other. Alma stared at the freckles on his hand. Three of them just below his ring finger, one on his pinky.

"Dieter, I'm going to be at the bookstore all night tonight." It took Dieter so long to respond Alma almost mistook him for asleep.

"Why?" He muttered into her chest.

"Re-organizing our fiction section takes a lot of time, and Marquis doesn't want to do it." She chuckled.

"You should make him do it." Alma rolled her eyes.

"I own the place, Dieter, I have to do something in the shop every now and then." Dieter nodded.

"Okay. Want company?" He muttered snuggling into her chest. Alma sighed, trying to hide her nervousness for the night.

"I wouldn't get any work done." Dieter chuckled.

"That is for sure." Alma smiled, holding onto him tighter, never wanting him to leave.

* * *

That night.

Alma stood in the middle of her bookshop, breathing slowly. She was dressed warm, a scarf, a hat, and a gun hidden in the waist band of her pants. Marquis brought out the three they were to help across the border. Alma sucked in her breath. Three children.

Two girls Amelie and Jennette, 12 and 15, and a small boy, René, no older than 5. They were separated from their parents when The Jew Hunter discovered their hiding place.

A week ago Dieter had told her of the Jew Hunter's arrival in France. Alma immediately kept tabs on all the families in Paris harboring refugees. It wasn't long before Alma stumbled upon the three siblings in the woods. Alma had taken them in herself, no middle man. They were so terrified but they quickly grew to trust her.

"Okay, are you all ready? All warm in your coats?" She spoke in French to the children. They all nodded. "Alright my darlings, let's get you to England."

Alma had decided to send them to her home country, where she knew they would have a safe passage and a safe life as the war continued. They deserved that.

Marquis ushered the children into his car, Alma sat in the back with the young boy in her lap. After thirty minutes of a bumpy ride and they had arrived two miles from the ferry stop at the border. Alma and the kids would have to walk the rest of the way.

In the complete darkness Alma was on high alert, the boy still in her arms. She was nervous but they made it to the ferry without a single problem. The children all stepped on the boat after Alma gave them each a bag to get them by for a while; 50 dollars, two changes of clothes, a book of grammar, some food, and a passport. This would help them get by for at least a month, maybe two. She hoped the eldest would take the initiative and care for her younger siblings, but once she said goodbye, their lives were out of her hands.

Alma handed a hundred bucks to the ferry captain. He in turn paused and handed her a double barreled shotgun.

"I've been hearing a bunch of gunshots around lately, keep yourself safe." Alma nodded, taking the gun.

"Thank you, Frank. You as well."

On her way back to the main road Alma was on even higher alert. She walked for several minutes until she heard a crunch of leaves in front of her. She quickly hid behind a tree and checked the barrel for bullets, luckily there was. She cocked it and calmed her breathing. She heard another crack. She closed her eyes and listened.

Alma would never admit it but she had a keen sense for hunting and tracking, and an impressive skill for listening. She never really knew how, or particularly why. It was a natural talent that was useless in owning a bookshop, that was until the war started.

Another twig snapped but farther away. Whoever it was was turning around. When she heard complete silence Alma stepped out from behind the tree, gun first. She suddenly heard a crack close to her and shot at it, at the same time two shots went off and Alma clutched her leg, yelling out, slamming to the ground.

"Hold fire!" Someone yelled. Alma laid on the ground, clutching her thigh.

"Mother fucker!" The pain was chilling her whole body, pain rocketing through her legs. "You fucking - oh my god..."

Someone lit a lantern and she heard footsteps approaching. The man knelt down, kicking her gun away. Like she could pick it back up with the pain she felt.

"You Anglish?"

"Of course I am you twat!" Blood was spilling out of the hole in her calf, the other in her thigh, Alma tried to clutch them, trying to put pressure on them.

"Woo wee you sure got a mouth on ya - come 'ere." The man said, removing his belt and placed it around her thigh above the wound. Alma cringed when he tightened it. He wrapped a bandana around her calf. "Sorry." He chuckled. Alma glared at him. She looked around and saw that at least five men stood behind him.

"Who are you? Americans?" The man stood over her.

"Name's Lieutenant Aldo Raine." He said, gesturing for someone to come over, "This is Sergeant Donny Donowitz."

"American...military?" She muttered, struggling to pull herself against a tree. Aldo nodded.

"Yes indeedie. Donny help her stand up." Donny helped her stand, Alma felt an immense pain in her leg. "All right, before we go any further, what's your name?"

"Alma." She muttered.

"Now, Alma," Aldo said her name with the worst accent she'd ever heard, he pronounced the first of her name like 'Al' instead of 'All' - "what were you doin' fuckin' around in the middle of the woods in snot sickle weather?"

Alma struggled against Donny, "I just came from th-the border-I own a bookshop, in Paris-" she grimaced all throughout her statement. "I use it to harbor Jewish refugees and offer safe passage at no cost - I mostly deal w-with children..."

Aldo and Donny shared a look. Aldo placed his hands on his hips.

"We commend bravery like that, not many people willin' to harbor much less transport...I'd like to foremost apologize for the shots fired at cha." Alma scoffed, "If it makes ya feel any better you hit 'em back."

Alma's brow creased, looking around. "I did?"

Aldo waved his hand, "It was just a graze to the head, but you knocked 'im out cold."

"Good." She muttered.

"Look, we'll take you back to our camp, we got someone that can fix that leg o' yours."

"Good, considering you're the ones that fucking shot me."

* * *

Donny held Alma, blood coating his shirt, as they walked through the door of the building they were currently squatting in.

"Hirschberg, get your ass over here." Aldo yelled, Donny placed Alma on a couch and she grimaced. He glanced at her fingers.

"Shit, are your fingers okay?"

"What?" Alma looked down at her hand and saw her two fingers, crooked and bloodied, one already turning purple. "I must've landed on them when I fell." She muttered. She pushed herself against the arm of the couch and breathed in. Hirschberg arrived with medical equipment and sat next to her. With her free hand Alma dug in his bag, looking for gauze and two tongue depressors. Hirschberg watched in slight shock as Alma took ahold of her broken fingers with her other hand. She breathed in and out rapidly and quickly set the fingers within a split second. She cried out in pain but she stifled it with her knuckle. Quickly she wrapped her fingers up in the gauze, keeping them from moving with the tongue depressors.

"Okay." She breathed out, "You can get those bullets out of my leg now." She nodded to Hirschberg who stared at her for a moment before getting to work.

* * *

"You basterd! Ugh!" She leaned back, trying to conceal her pain as Hirschberg dug into her leg with the pilers.

Donny and Omar chuckled. Alma looked at them in confusion, Aldo smirked; sharing their amusement. Her eyes widened.

"What the fuck are you guys laughing a-...no fucking way. No way…"

"Yeah, well…"

"Are you fucking kidding me? They're a myth - the basterds are myths."

"Nope." Hirschberg popped his p, stitching up her thigh, then moving to her shin.

"You have to be fucking kidding me. Ugh." She leaned back on the couch as he lifted her leg slightly.

"Looks like this bullet went all the way through, which is why you're in so much pain." Alma gridded her teeth as he poured alcohol over both ends of the wound.

When he began stitching Alma looked at her watch and groaned. She suddenly sucked in a breath. "Shit!" She sat up.

"Sit still please?" Alma mumbled to herself.

"Dieter…"

"Your hubby waiting up for ya?" Aldo spoke as he sniffed snuff into his nostrils from the other side of the couch.

"No," she muttered, "he doesn't know I'm here...shit what am I going to tell him?"

"Tell em you got caught by some Nazis and escaped." Alma pondered it for a brief moment.

"No, I can't tell him that."

"Why not?"

"Because-" Alma stopped herself. She'd almost admitted that she was involved with a Nazi in front of men who made it their sole purpose to kill Nazis.

"Why not, Miss Alma?"

She glanced at him, "You'd never understand..." She muttered to herself, staring at the stitches going into her skin.

Aldo leaned back, staring at her.

"Hirschberg, get out of here."

"But I haven't finished wi-"

"I said get the fuck out of here. I need to talk to Miss Alma alone for a moment." Alma sucked in a breath, watching the man go. She feared looking into the eyes of the man in front of her.

Aldo stood from the couch and sat in front of her, where Hirschberg sat a moment ago.

"Dieter's a German name, ain't it?" Alma clinched her jaws shut, refusing to make eye contact with him. "Ain't it?" He paused, this time it hardly seemed liked a question. "What are you hiding, girl?"

Alma grimaced when Aldo reached to his waist, pulling out his knife and pointed it at her.

"I'm not hiding anything, Aldo."

"See, I don't believe you. Not one bit." He leaned closer to her, "Now you better tell me what you're hidin' lest I get frisky with this here knife around them fresh stitches o' yours."

Alma looked at him. He was not joking with her, she could see that. His knife had her be twice the width of her own arm.

"I'll tell you..." her voice wavered, "But you have to promise to keep that knife to yourself."

Aldo studied her for a moment before he sheathed it back to his waist. "Go on."

Alma swallowed. She quickly realized that she had never said what she was about to say out loud before. "Dieter is the man I am involved with, yes, but Dieter...is a Gestapo Major for the Third Reich."

Aldo stood up immediately, his hands on his hips. He sighed after several moments.

"I know it may be hard for you to understand...he-he does not know what I do." Aldo turned, a pained look on his face.

"You gotta a death wish, girl?" Alma looked down.

"I know it sounds crazy-"

"Pretty fuckin' insane's what it sounds like...ain't like you're fuckin' an enlisted soldier but a Gestapo Major? You know what kind of shit goes on in the high ranks?"

"I think in this situation you're forgetting I'm a part of the Resistance, I know exactly what he does." Alma said with distain. "But I just..."

"You love him." A voice said from the door, Omar stood there, leaning against the wall. Alma nodded.

"I do. Even from the moment I met him, I knew. For fuck's sake his officers captured me and he interrogated me. I knew he was a fucking killer...I just didn't care."

Aldo scoffed.

"Have you ever been in love, Aldo?" He was silent, "So much so that you forget to eat, words mean nothing...he means so much to me...Dieter is the man I dreamt about when I was a little girl, how can I help it that he turned out to be German?"

"How can we trust ya?" He walked toward her, sitting down. Alma paused.

"Listen, Aldo, we are both on the same side here...I contribute my part - passionately. I love helping these people...I think if we can come to an agreement, we can both benefit from a mutual relationship."

"I'm listenin'."

"Dieter trusts me, endlessly. He tells me everything. New promotions, new stations, hide-outs, safe houses-everything. And I can give them to you." Aldo straightened at her words, obviously intrigued by them. "I just ask for one thing in return."

"And what's that?"

"Do not touch Dieter Hellstrom." Aldo tilted his head, uninterested by the idea, "Listen, Dieter may be a part of the Gestapo but he is just an interrogator, he's harmless unless provoked."

"In exchange for locations and names we leave your man alone..."

"Not all of them. If I give you everything and you ransack the entire French countryside, he's going to start asking questions. I said Dieter is harmless, not an idiot." Aldo nodded.

"One a week." Alma nodded.

"I am more than happy to make that deal."

Aldo smirked, "We occasionally stumble into runaways, always get a bad taste in my mouth when we let 'em go. We run into anymore, will you take care of 'em?"

Alma nodded, happily. "Of course. I can give you my address, we can set up a meeting time and place to exchange information." Aldo snorted his snuff and smiled.

"Omar, go get Hirschberg, bring him back in here." Alma smiled, she was actually doing some more good in this war. Hirschberg returned and finished stitching up her leg and gave her a morphine shot.

"I'll get out of your hair in an hour or so, just need a moment to get myself comfortable with this leg." Alma tested her weight on it but immediately left back on the couch. "Shit!"

This would take a while.


	7. Chapter 7

Alma awoke with a start, the sun was shining bright outside. She was still laying on the couch, her leg all bandaged up. She looked at her wrist but her watch wasn't there. She looked around her and saw the room empty.

She began to stand but her leg gave out and she took the medical equipment on the table down with her. She her footfalls rushing in as she groaned out.

"You all right, Fräulien?' She jumped up and stared at the man who just called her Fräulien. "Hey, it's okay, my name is Wilhelm Wicki. I volunteered to stay behind until you woke up."

Alma struggled to twist onto her back. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Damn near two days."

"What?!" She jumped up, pushing herself up with the couch, "I've been asleep for two days and you didn't wake me up?" She screeched out in pain from her leg, Wicki wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Calm down, I can take you wherever you need to go."

"You gonna carry me?" She pushed herself away from his hold.

"No, they left me a car, I can get you back to Paris in little under an hour." Alma breathed out.

"Fuck." She held her head in her hands. "Yes, please, I'd like to go back to Paris now. Thank you."

Wicki nodded, ushering her to the car parked outside.

After driving in silence for twenty minutes Alma groaned. "What the fuck am I going to tell Dieter?"

Wicki watched her from the corner of his eye.

"Why don't you tell him the truth?" Alma scoffed.

"If I told him the truth he'd kill me in a second, I know that."

"You could tell him you got robbed?" He suggested.

Alma thought about it for a second, "What of the last two days, how do I explain that?"

Wicki shrugged. "Hospital." Alma thought about it and smirked gently.

"Yeah...that's not a bad idea..."

* * *

"Here. Drop me off here." She told Wicki quickly and he slowed to a stop.

"You sure you'll be okay?" She nodded, handing him a piece of paper.

"Make sure this gets in the hands of Aldo, and no one else." He nodded, promising. "And thank you, again."

Alma slowly exited the vehicle and limped to the side walk. She waved at Wicki as he turned around and left. Alma used the wall as support. Her leg hurt but it was more stiff than anything. Honestly her fingers hurt the worst.

She was about a block from her apartment, she figured optimistically that Dieter would not be there waiting for her in a worried panic. She hoped he didn't break her door down.

When Alma opened the door to the stairwell she sighed. Living on the fifth floor suddenly had it's downsides. She struggled against the railing, working her way up. When she reached her door she pulled her keys out of her pockets, one-handed.

The keys jingled as she attempted to find the right one. She suddenly heard foot steps behind the door before it was yanked open. Standing there, disheveled and sleep deprived, was Dieter.

"Alma!" He pulled her in for a hug and she groaned out in pain. "Are you okay? What happened?" He looked her up and down.

"I um - I was robbed when I was coming back from the bookshop. I've been in the hospital for the past two days..."

"Oh my god, Alma. Come here." Dieter put his arm around her shoulder and lead her to the couch. "Did you see who did this to you?"

"No." She shook her head, "But he only took my watch, not really worth the two shots to the leg I'd say."

"Oh my god." Dieter muttered, his face in his hands.

"Hey, don't blame yourself, okay?"

"How can I not?" He smiled sadly at her, running his fingers through her hair.

"No one could have predicted it, Dieter, it was just an unfortunate accident." Dieter nodded, holding her hand.

"If you remember anything about the man that did this to you, tell me." Alma shook her head.

"I will."

* * *

A month later.

Dieter watched Alma walk around her bedroom, picking up random clothing items, muttering to herself. He smiled, amused by her agitation.

"This place has been a mess since I got shot - this is mine, mine..." She mumbled, picking through the clothes and tossing them aside one by one. "This is yours, mine, yours..." She threw his wool socks at him, his undershirt, tie. Dieter caught each and tossed them back over the side of the bed.

"Liebling, Alma, please calm down. You are going to irritate your wounds." Alma turned to him.

"I can't think with this mess, now that I can finally walk I can get all the pent up energy out of my system." Dieter smirked.

"I can think of a few other ways to get it out of your system." Alma smirked at him.

"Not until I finish cleaning the bedroom, then the kitchen, the bathroom, and make a run through the bookshop." Dieter groaned, turning around and snuggling into the blankets. At his frustration, Alma paused and dropped the shirt.

She approached him, slowly. She laid herself gently on the bed next to him, only she laid opposite of him; her feet next to his head, his feet next to her head.

Dieter brushed the tip of his finger over her toes and the tops of her feet. Alma smiled, humming to a silent tune in her head. His finger trailed higher to the pale circle on her shin, tracing around it. He sat up and moved his finger to the second healed wound on her thigh.

"You are so strong, Alma." She smiled and shrugged.

"Have you ever been shot?" She asked.

"I have not." Alma was slightly surprised, but at the same time she wasn't.

"It doesn't hurt that bad." Dieter scoffed. "What?"

"Why are you always like that?"

"Like what? Honest?"

"Modest." Dieter gave her a sad smile. She returned it. After a moment she shrugged, looking at the ceiling.

"I've always been like this, I guess...I'd always did really well in school but I never told my parents...they always thought I was an average student. I actually got scholarship to Oxford but I turned it down..."

"Why?"

She shrugged again, "I didn't particularly have a plan at the time...It seemed like a waste of time to me when I had no real direction. I like what I do now...did you go to university?"

Dieter nodded, "Best in Germany, father wanted it and what father wanted, he got." Alma looked at him. "I liked school, I liked being the best one in the class."

Alma's eyes widened and she laughed, "Oh were you?"

Dieter smiled and nodded. "Better than you, I would wager." Alma slapped his arm.

"Dieter?"

"Hmm?"

"Is that why you have such a high position in the military?"

He pondered for a moment, "Yes, somewhat...I worked my way up."

"Have you ever met... _him_?" Dieter looked at her, tilting his head to the side.

"Once. And it was for thirty seconds." He chuckled.

"And?"

"And what?"

"What was he like, Dieter?"

He thought for a moment, running his fingers through her hair. "He was shorter than I expected."

Alma laughed out load, Dieter quickly followed.

"Now come here," Dieter pulled her body closer to his. "I want to fuck you into the mattress until you cannot speak."


	8. Chapter 8

Several weeks later.

Dieter stood against the wall next to Colonel Hans Landa watching one of their officers struggle to interrogate an English man. Landa had apprehended the man along the border, transporting jews across the English Channel. The officer's English was pitiful and the man he was interrogating wasn't taking him seriously, with that smug smile on his face.

As the Englishman spoke Dieter was subtly reminded of Alma, his accent had similar vocal inflections. And this made him suddenly miss her. He knew he wouldn't be able to leave until they got information from this man, he had to speed up the process.

Dieter leaned over toward Landa, "This is going no where."

Landa smirked, "You're telling me."

Dieter sighed, "Mind if I give it try?"

Landa turned him, an intrigued look on his face. "By all means, Major."

Dieter smiled and knocked on the interrogation room door.

Within thirty minutes Dieter had a full confession and information on another possible harborer. When he left the room Landa nodded, patting him on the back. Dieter followed him to his office.

"Your English is getting much better, Major."

"Thank you, Colonel." Dieter smiled.

He eyed Dieter suspiciously, "Getting a lot of practice in?" Dieter nodded. "What's her name?"

His eyes widened for a moment before he averted his eye-line to the floor, clearing his throat. "I do not believe I know what you're talking about, Colonel."

"You may be good at detecting lies, Major Hellstrom, but you are awful at telling them." Dieter sucked in a breath, pausing, unsure of how to respond. "Let us make sure she stays extracurricular, hmm?" Dieter nodded.

"No reason to worry, sir." Landa nodded, beginning his paperwork. "She...she will."

Dieter was about to leave when Landa spoke up again.

"What is her nationality, Major?" Dieter swallowed.

"She is English, sir." Landa paused, then nodded.

"And where do her loyalties lie?"

"She is a mere bookshop owner, her loyalties lie with newest edition of Dickens." Landa smiled, chuckling. Dieter sucked in a breath, thankful he could let some air into the tense situation.

"Would I be correct in assuming that this will not effect your commitment to the Third Reich?"

"Correct, sir. Alma is purely...recreation." Dieter felt a bad taste in his mouth speaking of Alma in such a way. Landa continued writing in his report. "If you do not mind, Colonel, I must excuse myself."

Landa smirked, "Very well, Major."

Dieter left his office, his body heat slowly lowering. Dieter had to see Alma at once.

* * *

Alma leaned back against the old leather chair, smoking a cigarette, looking over at Aldo, leaning against a book shelf. He scribbled on a piece of paper in his palm.

"Thirty miles west of DuPonte creek?" Alma nodded, she flicked through the art book on her lap. The both of them were currently situated in the back of her book store for the past hour.

Alma sighed, putting her cigarette out. "Have you ran into an-"

"Alma?" She jumped up at the sound of Dieter's voice, the book fell to her feet. He appeared from around a bookshelf and smiled when he saw Alma. She glanced at Aldo who stood up straight, his jaw clinched. Dieter was not wearing his uniform but Aldo knew who he was.

"Dieter, this is a surprise." She hugged him. When she pulled away Aldo cleared his throat.

"Who is this, Alma?" Dieter asked.

"This is, uh, Lawrence Abbott. An old friend." Dieter nodded sticking his hand out to shake. Aldo crossed his hands over his chest, leaving Dieter's hand unshaken. He lowered his hand and looked at Alma.

"Well, Alma, I just wanted to stop by to take you to dinner. Will you be free soon?" She smiled.

"Yes, if you give me an hour I can meet you at the cafe." Dieter nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Auf Wiedersehen." Alma smiled, watching him leave.

She turned back to Aldo who breathed out heavily.

"Thought you said he doesn't come 'round here?"

"He doesn't. He must have...missed me." She said hurriedly, averting her attention from Aldo's stare. "We need to find another place to meet."

* * *

Alma sucked in a breath as she walked into the restaurant. She found Dieter quickly, though his back was to her. She snuck up slowly and leaned her lips to his ear.

"Lonely?" She whispered, her lips kissed his neck. Dieter smiled, and kissed her.

Alma sat across from him. "Well hello."

"I'm sorry if I'm too late." Dieter shook his head.

"Not to worry, Liebling." He smiled after sucking in a breath, Alma could tell something was bothering him. "So, when did your friend get in? What did you say his name was?"

"Um, Lawrence, and he arrived just this morning."

"And how long will he be in country?"

Alma bit her lip, that's why he was being strange. "Just until the end of the week." Dieter nodded, smiling. Alma slipped her shoe off and lifted her foot to Dieter's chair. When she did Dieter sucked in a breath, and adjusted himself in his chair. He looked at her like she was a child in trouble.

After they ordered Alma stood and smiled at Dieter as she passed him. Dieter smiled and waited a moment before he stood as well.

He walked into the woman's bathroom and felt hands cover his eyes as the door shut behind him.

"Shh..." Alma whispered into his ear. Dieter shook his head and grabbed her arms and pinned her against the door and locked it.

Dieter kissed her gently, pressing himself against her. He slowly unbuttoned her dress with one hand and kissed down her neck to her breasts. Alma sighed wrapping her arms around his shoulders and Dieter chuckled as she shivered.

"Ich liebe dich." Alma smiled as Dieter unbuckled his belt.

"I love you too, Dieter." She whispered gruffly into his ear as Dieter entered her slowly. She groaned out for a moment before Dieter covered her mouth with his hand. Alma had never been so turned on in her life.

...

Dieter buttoned Alma's dress up and kissed her neck from behind.

"Our food ought to be out by now, Liebling." Alma chuckled and straightened his tie.

"Good, I'm starving."


	9. Chapter 9

Several Weeks Later.

Alma was cleaning the living room, mostly picking up books she had left scattered around the day before. She hadn't seen Dieter in weeks and she was beginning to go a little crazy. She had never quite felt the separation anxiety she was feeling right now. He had told her that she might not hear from him for a while, and she occasionally got a small note, but she still missed him.

She turned on the radio but not even Bach could distract her long enough to forget about Dieter for just one minute. She laid on the floor, the wooden slats chilled on her skin. It was snowing outside, it seemed like it was always snowing or raining lately. Dieter always looked great in his coat.

Alma groaned, pushing the thought away, turning to her side and burying her face in her hands. She tried to be patient but after three weeks that tactic proved to be everything but effective.

She lit a cigarette and sipped on her tea as she watched the sun go down from her bedroom window. After her fifth cup of tea she was beginning to grow tired. She was trying to focus on Moby Dick but Melville just couldn't keep her attention. It was no offense to his writing, she loved it - in fact it was one of her favorite novels, but there was just nothing that could distract her.

As she set her book down and put her cigarette out she heard a creaking at the living room door. She stood up quickly and blew the candle by her bedside out. She slowly walked out of her bedroom and heard more creaking from the door as she entered her living room.

She pressed herself tightly against the wall, waiting for the person to break into her home. The door handle turned and the door swung open slowly. Alma quickly jumped onto the person, tackling them to the floor, pinning their arms behind their back. The person groaned out.

"Alma! Alma it's me!" She looked down at the person she had pinned between her thighs.

"Dieter?" The light that illuminated from the hallway filled her living room to show that Dieter was indeed the man face down beneath her.

"Alma, my arm-" She quickly jumped up and Dieter rolled onto his back.

"I am so sorry Dieter I thought you were someone breaking in."

He rubbed his forearm and smirked. "I wanted to surprise you - I figured you would be asleep. Damn, Alma." He rubbed his neck.

"I'm sorry." She spoke gently, her hand hovering over him, not sure how to console him.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

Alma chuckled. "Lady's gotta protect herself, Dieter."

"I felt like I was being attacked by a giant." He laughed, "But no, just a little girl in a pink night gown." Alma laughed.

She closed the door slowly and they were enveloped in darkness. Once she lit a candle Dieter stepped toward her and he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. Alma welcomed the hug, slipping her arms around his neck. Dieter clutched onto her skin through the nightgown so tight Alma knew that he would leave marks. But she held onto him equally as fervently. Neither of them said anything. They both knew they missed each other.

"Alma..." He breathed into her neck.

Dieter sucked in a breath and fell from his standing position to his knees. He clutched onto Alma's nightgown, burying his face into her stomach. Alma ran her fingers through his hair, releasing it from it's greased hold. Dieter breathed heavily. Breathing her in.

Alma was slightly taken aback by his affectionate gesture. She had never really experienced this side of him before. The sad, desperate nature he was exerting. Dieter pulled his head back and Alma saw the tiniest tear in the corner of his eye.

Nazis do not cry. Nazis do not show emotion. Except Dieter. That tear meant more to Alma than any word he could ever say to her. He loved her. And in that moment Alma had no doubts about her love for him.

That night they laid together quietly, not really speaking. Alma had a feeling in her stomach that Dieter had returned from something traumatic, or at least something that he couldn't get his mind off of.

"Do you want to talk about it, Dieter?"

"...We made a deal, remember?" Alma sighed.

"I know, but...Dieter...I've never seen you like this before." Dieter pulled out of her grasp and rolled onto his back, looking at the ceiling above.

"I thought I was to be stationed in Germany but...I was stationed in Poland."

"Poland?" She asked, her heart beat heavily. There was a silence for several minutes.

"I...I knew what was happening, but...I didn't..." Alma felt herself grow numb as he struggled to speak. "I am starting to question...everything...what is right, and wrong..." Alma pushed herself up on her knees and watched him as he rubbed his eyes.

"Which one did you go to?"

"Auschwitz." Alma sucked in a breath. That was the same camp she had seen when she went to Poland two years ago. It was awful.

She almost didn't want to ask but she had to know. "What...what were you doing there?"

Dieter shook his head, "Nothing. They just needed extra guards...there had been a lot of...break outs...Alma..." He grabbed her hand and clutched it firmly. Alma clinched her jaws and tried to stop herself from shaking. "Alma...I..."

"Shh..." She kissed his fingers, "You need to sleep Dieter, you look exhausted."

He nodded, pulling her down next to him. "Sleep with me?"

"Of course."

Alma situated herself next to him, he held her so close she almost struggled to breathe.

"Hey," she paused, "I love you." He kissed her forehead and whispered it back to her. Dieter fell asleep within the hour but Alma struggled to keep her eyes closed.

Was she happy that Dieter was so effected by what he saw in Auschwitz? Would this change anything? Would he turn in his SS uniform? Would he recant all his allegiances to the Third Reich? Would he devote himself to her fully, instead of splitting it? The sun rose and Alma still hadn't slept. While she was questioning her love for Dieter, she couldn't get the thought of the camp out of her mind.

She could only imagine how much worse it was since she'd seen it two years prior. She hated that she couldn't do anything about it. Of course she worked as hard as she could to keep even more people from entering the camps. But right now she felt even more useless.

Dieter woke gently and walked into the bathroom. Alma sat at the edge of the bed, thinking. She was exhausted but she was anxious. Her foot bounced up and down, and she shifted uncomfortably. The shower turned on and she sighed.

Alma stood and began to pace. She had to do something. She was just sitting here, wasting space, helping no body while thousands of people died every day. She was doing nothing to prevent that.

She opened her balcony doors and leaned onto the railing. She sighed, running her hands through her hair. She heard the shower turn off and footsteps flowed into the bedroom. Dieter sat on the bed, running the towel through his hair.

"Alma?" He called, she sighed once again and turned toward him. "Come here."

She slowly walked over and paused in front of him, her knees gently touching his. He grabbed her hands and pulled her in between his legs. Dieter sighed, his forehead resting on her chest. His hair still wet, chilling her skin.

"How did you sleep?" She asked.

He nodded, "I slept surprisingly well...and you?"

She shrugged. "Honestly...I didn't sleep at all really."

Dieter lifted his head, "Why? You could have woken me."

She shook her head and kissed him lightly. "You need your beauty sleep." He laughed, but his smile faded.

"I'm sorry I..." Alma rested her hands on his cheeks, he looked down almost in shame. "I didn't mean to put you in the position of my burdens."

Alma shook her head, "Your burdens are my burdens, Dieter...that's how this works."

Dieter smiled dolefully. "I love you Alma. So much."

"I love you too."

"Why?"

Alma paused, slightly thrown off guard by the question. But she didn't take long to answer.

"Because you make me feel more like myself than I've ever been able to make myself feel." Dieter smiled.

"And you love me, despite what I am?"

She sighed. "You are not what you do. A Nazi is what you do, not who you are. I love you for who you are."

"And who am I to you, Alma?"

"You're the love of my life, Dieter. You're gentle, but aggressive when you want to be. You're an intelligent, magical, fascinating man, and you're mine." She kissed him softly, Dieter held her close, continuing to kiss her. He bit her lip and she moaned.

"Alma?" She hummed, "I don't have much, but I want you to know that I'd give up everything to be with you, if you asked." Alma took a step back.

What he was offering was monumental. Could she ask him to drop everything? Did she want to?

* * *

Alma waited in her bookshop behind the register. She checked out a few customers with half a mind. She was waiting for Aldo. She had sent him an urgent telegram, hoping he would have gotten it in time.

Alma had a plan, it was probably a suicide mission but it was a plan nonetheless. After two hours she was beginning to grow anxious.

Suddenly there was a triple knock on the window and Aldo stepped through the door.

"Lock it." She ordered. He did so. "Follow me." Alma led the way to her back room and sat Aldo down at a table. She sat opposite.

"Now what's so important, Al? Finally decide to dump that Nazi boy o' yorn?" Alma rolled her eyes as she grabbed two books and three maps from the floor and set them on the table. She also grabbed three passports and a wad of money.

Aldo stared at it all for a moment before looking up at her, confusion filling his brow.

"I want to burn Auschwitz to the ground." Aldo stared at there like she was bonkers for several moments.

"You gotta be shitting me." She shook her head.

"I would never shit you about something like this. If we plan it right we can destroy one of the Nazi's biggest kill camps as well as 25 percent of their doctors and SS. And if everything works out, we can get Himmler as well."

Aldo stood, his hands on his hips.

"And if you go up in flames with the rest of 'em, I gotta have your life on my conscious?" Alma shook her head.

"This is my idea, I know I'm all but forcing you into this. But if you refuse to accompany me, then you have my permission to live the rest of your life knowing we could have done something monumental, something that could lead to the end of this war."

Aldo sat back down and unrolled a map. "Okay, take me through this plan."

Alma smiled. She grabbed her pen and marked an X over Auschwitz. "It will take us one day by train to arrive in Poland. Me, you, and your best man. I was thinking Donny?" Aldo nodded, "Good. Now, when we arrive over the Poland border its all hands on deck as we make our way through the woods just outside of the camp. My calculations tell me it should take four to five hours tops. We scout the perimeter, count the guards and weak spots in the fences surrounding. When I was there two years ago the weakest spot was the Southeast corner, but that may have changed. Then that night, we strike. Slowly, and quietly. I have a contact in Russia working with their army willing to provide safe transport to victims immediately across the border."

"And what of Himmler?"

"Leave him to me." She smiled gently. Aldo shifted in his seat. "Last count in Auschwitz was 200,000, Aldo." He nodded.

"This will hurt 'em."

"It'll hurt them bad. It won't end the war, but it's a start. I received a letter from an old friend in England, says they're working up some serious stuff but bureaucracy is getting in the way. We do this, and succeed, this might light a fire under some asses." Aldo smiled.

"When do we ship out?" Alma smiled back at him.


	10. Chapter 10

_One week later._

Alma sat in the train car opposite Aldo and Donny. She fiddled with her fingers, staring out the window every now and then. It was silent between the three of them. Mostly because Alma had never really spoken to Donny, but she was happy he was tagging along. When he and Aldo met up with her at the train station he shook her hand and thanked her for allowing him to be involved in the operation.

Alma was nervous, anxious, the pit in her stomach vibrated with apprehension. She could only imagine how they were feeling. She knew Aldo always had a collected, calm way about him, but they had never done something like this before.

She took out her passport and flipped through the pages. After a moment she placed it back into her coat pocket. She closed her eyes and leaned back into the chair.

Every time she closed her eyes she just thought of Dieter. She hated lying to him, she repulsed herself every time she did it. But she couldn't tell him the truth. Despite everything Dieter told her after he had returned from Poland, she knew he wouldn't drop anything for her. He loved what he did, and even though he'd never brag about it; he did believe the rhetoric of Adolf Hitler and he did follow it.

Alma sighed, rubbing her hands on her face. Until now she had never thought of how this operation would effect Dieter. Would he be involved with the hunt to find who was responsible? Most likely. What if he discovered it was her? Dieter was smart, very smart. Smarter than her. But would he consider someone so close to him as his enemy?

Alma loved him so much. It was no argument that she'd never leave him, but when she asked herself if she would drop everything for him, she didn't know the answer.

"Should be 'nother hour." Aldo muttered. Alma looked at him from the window. Donny was missing. "He stepped out 'bout ten minutes ago, stretchin' his legs."

Alma nodded.

"What's going on in that lil' head o' yours?" Alma sighed, staring out the window, "Thinkin' 'bout him?"

She nodded. "I just..."

"Listen, I'm not gonna pretend I understand your relationship with Mr. SS Kraut but I ain't an idiot. I can see ya love 'em, and if I was in your position I'd find myself incredibly conflicted. You're gonna have to make a decision soon."

Alma paused for a long moment. "Last week he said he'd drop everything for me, if I asked."

"You believe he'd do that for ya?"

"I don't know...I don't know if I could do it for him...the only difference is I know what he does, but he doesn't know what I do. If he found out I'd have to kill him, because I know he'd tried to kill me. That's the thing, he's so loyal but I don't know who he's more loyal to; me, or Hitler."

Aldo leaned back, "You think you can live with this for the rest of your booksellin' life? With a Nazi hubby?"

Alma rolled her eyes, "I don't want to think about that right now."

Donny arrived back and took a seat. Alma and Aldo glanced at each other, she sighed.

"Aldo, you know what to do when we get there, yes?"

"Yep."

"Donny?"

"Yes, m'am." She nodded. After twenty more minutes the train slowed and the three of them went their separate ways. There were Nazis everywhere, more than Alma had ever seen before.

Alma made her way to the outside of Slubice and was met with a vast wooded area. Soon Aldo and Donny found her and they began their trek to Auschwitz.

* * *

Alma leaned against the tree, her jaw clinched, staring ahead. There it was. Auschwitz. The largest Nazi death camp in the world. And she was about to burn it down. Donny returned with the count of SS guards circling the border of the camp. Twenty-eight. Less than she was expecting. Aldo soon returned confirming the Southwest corner was the weakest edge, and where they will break in.

"Himmler is here, in that white house up the hill." She pointed past them. They both nodded. "Second he notices something's up, his scrawny ass will be down here with ten personal body guards." They nodded again, understanding.

"One hour and we're a go." Aldo muttered. Alma breathed in, trying to push away everything but combat.

An hour passed and all three made their way into the camp with ease. Refraining from using their guns, Aldo, Alma, and Donny slit the throats of every Nazi they encountered but they got split up quickly, which was bad.

Alma's heart rate quickened. The camp was huge and she didn't know where she was. As she was sneaking around she was suddenly caught off guard by a Nazi with his gun pointed right at her. He slowly approached her. Alma stepped back, the man was yelling at her in German as he stepped toward her. Then, he paused. He lowered his gun just slightly and muttered.

"I know you..." Alma took that as her chance to grab her gun from her belt and quickly shot him in the forehead. He fell to the ground with a thud and she quickly ran the other way as fast as she could.

She saw a bright orange light of fire illuminating in the distance. Aldo was already quickening the plan. Which was fine. Inside the building she was walking against started to erupt with noises and yelling. An alarm suddenly broke off and Alma ran to the entrance.

Alma kept in the shadows, watching the main gates thrust open by four men in black uniforms. She smiled. These were Himmler's body guards. She quickly loaded her gun and shot the four of them in the head. Four more ran out, followed by the man himself. She shot two in the legs and Aldo from across the walkway shot the other two. She looked around, Himmler had disappeared. But not too far, she figured.

Alma walked out of the darkness and reloaded her gun as she hummed.

"Ooooh, Hienrich!" She yelled, a smile on her face. She saw subtle movement behind the gate. She loaded her second gun and placed it in her belt. "I see you, you little shit." She shot in his direction and she heard a rustling. "I don't want to ask you twice, Himmler. Get your ass out here." She spoke in German, thankful Dieter had helped her with certain pronunciations. She aimed her gun at his shadow.

Slowly, one foot at a time, Himmler stepped out in front of the entrance, his hands up in surrender. Though she knew he would never surrender, he would die before he did that. And that was indeed what would happen.

"How kind of you to join us, Reichsfuhrer Himmler!" She smiled gently at him, noticing he was still wearing slippers. Donny rushed up behind her, ready to punch him in the face, but she held her arm out. "Keep your gun on him Donowitz."

She pointed her gun at him as well.

"What do you want with me? You've already destroyed my camp!" Alma laughed, Donny laughed with her.

"I want you, meine liebste Himmler, to turn around." He slowly turned around and saw a stool and a noose hanging from the top of the gate. He turned back around and looked at her, pain and confusion creases his brow. "Get on the stool Hienrich."

Himmler turned back and stepped on the stool slowly.

"Now put the noose around your neck." Alma smiled as he did so, his hands shaking so hard he could barely slip it over his head. He started mumbling in German, Alma recognized it as a prayer. "Shut the fuck up!" She yelled. Aldo smirked.

Alma pulled out her Walther and aimed it at him. Himmler in turn eyed the gun.

"That gun is German Army issued!" He said is disbelief. "Where did you get it?!" Alma rolled her eyes and shot one off a leg of the stool, throwing off his balance and tightening the rope around his neck.

Aldo chuckled, amazed at the young woman's authority over this man. She couldn't be more than 5 foot 3 inches, Himmler was about to be killed by a little girl with braids.

"Why are you doing this? I've done nothing to deserve this."

Alma hearty laughed. "Ooooh you shouldn't have said that." She cocked the hammer back and shot him in the knee. Himmler screamed louder than any man she'd heard. "Stand on one foot if you want to live!" Himmler struggled, the rope constricting his screams of agony but he stood on one leg, jumping to keep the tension of the rope off his neck. Alma smiled.

Aldo had never quite seen Alma like this before. Sure he had seen her kill a Nazi but never quite this brutally. It was normally quick and easy with her. But then again this man had his hand in killing hundreds of thousands of people. Alma took that personally.

As the man struggled Aldo began to grow tired of his screaming. "Put the fucker out of his misery, Al."

Alma turned to him and smiled. And without looking she shot his other kneecap, nearly shooting the leg off entirely. The choking sounds of Himmler's inevitable hanging was halted as Alma shot again, this time through the rope. He coughed and dry heaved, clutching his knees.

Suddenly a truck pulled up and a tall man came through the gates. Alma smiled.

"Aldo this is Nicolas, he is going to transport the Jews from this death camp into Russia." Alma watched Himmler as his face filled with horror. Aldo and Nicolas began working on clearing out each building as Alma held Himmler up, her hand on his hair, forcing him to watch each starving human pass by him to freedom. Alma found immense joy in his whimpers and groans of pain.

Nearly an hour later the entire camp was cleared out, Alma stood above Himmler as he begged her to let him go.

"How are you going to get help, Hienrich? You can't walk without knee caps." She smiled. Aldo tapped her shoulder, alerting her that it was time to go. She nodded and bent down next to Himmler and whispered in his ear, "In just a moment, you're going to meet all the Jews you've murdered. I suggest you prepare an apology." Alma brought her gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

* * *

 _Please please let me know what you think!_


	11. Chapter 11

On the way back to France Alma couldn't sleep. Donny rested peacefully in the seat in front of her. Aldo was writing on a piece of paper. Her mind was surprisingly at peace. Though she could not rest, she felt happy.

"What are you writing?" Aldo looked up at her and sighed.

"I'm writin' a letter to my wife." Alma's eyebrows raised.

"You have a wife?" He nodded, Alma smiled gently, trying to imagine what a wife of Aldo's would look like. She imagined a very sweet and lovely woman. "What's her name?"

"Edith." He smirked. Alma nodded, looking out the window repeating the name to herself quietly.

"Don't usually write her bout this stuff, but she deserves to know bout somethin this big." Alma smiled, trying to imagine what it'd be like to tell her loved one what they'd just done. Only Alma imagined his response wouldn't be a hug or a "congratulations." She chuckled thinking about it.

"Where'd you tell Major Kraut you were going?"

"Lecture on Dickens in England." Aldo chuckled, finding humor in her lame excuse. "Hey, he bought it. He'd believe anything I'd say though."

She smiled, just thinking of Dieter. Though it had only been four days she missed him terribly.

* * *

Alma stepped off the train platform, nodding goodbye to Aldo and Donny. They, in turn, nod back. It was early in the morning, they had been in the train for hours and hours, the cool breeze filled Alma's lungs like cotton. Soothing, comforting. Yet the second she saw a Nazi officer her reality halted. And then, she thought of Dieter.

After a short walk Alma found the building she was looking for. The guard at the front nodded at her, recognizing her immediately. She slowly ascended the steps up four stories, avoiding eye contact of everyone she passed.

After doing what she'd just done Alma felt powerful, strong, and being in a place like this only made her more excited.

She suddenly approached the door she was looking for. She knocked quickly and hid around the corner. She peeked out and watched Dieter's head poke out, confusion lacing his tired eyes. He stepped out entirely and walked down the hall in attempt to find the source of the knock. Alma took this as her queue to quickly slip into his office.

Alma took a seat in his large chair and spun around so she was facing the window. The enormous chair completely blocked her form from the door.

Slowly she heard Dieter's foot steps trail back to the office. Then the footsteps stopped. The door creaked as it closed.

"Ziege dich." Damn if he was not perceptive. Alma smiled. She cleared her throat.

"Ich sollte beleidigt." She whispered. Dieter's eyes widened and he rushed around her desk. Alma stood and jumped on him, the biggest smile on her face. He kissed her swiftly and fully.

"Oh I missed you, miene Liebling." He mumbled into her neck and hair, smelling in her scent.

"Ich habe dich auch vermisst Dieter." He twirled her around and sat her on the desk.

"How was the Dickens lecture?"

"Oh it was lovely! I wish you could have been there." Dieter laughed, shaking his head.

"Oh I believe I would have been bored out of my mind, Alma." She chuckled.

"I almost forgot!" She jumped up and dug through her bag. "I've got something for you." She pulled the book from her bag and put it behind her back. "Close your eyes." Dieter smiled brightly and complied.

Alma stepped up to him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Is that my gift?" Alma chuckled.

She slowly brought the book up, "Open."

Dieter opened his eyes and his mouth hung in shock. "Marcel Proust in German?! Alma...how did you-"

"Don't worry about it." She smiled. He took the book from her hands, a huge smile on his face as he flipped through it.

He kissed her again, "Danke, ich danke die sehr." Alma clutched his biceps and kissed him fully. She missed his lips so much.

Dieter slowly set the book down and kissed her back, pushing her against the desk. Alma's hands ran through his hair and gently touched the skin on the back of his neck. He moaned quietly at this to which Alma smiled. She loved his moans.

Both his hands framed her face as he leaned back and looked at her, his eyes and smile wide with excitement.

"You are so beautiful, Alma. I don't know how I got so lucky." Alma blushed gently, she hated compliments but she didn't reject them.

"I'd say it was more than luck. I'd say we didn't really have any control in the matter." She chuckled. "We are fated to be together. I know that for certain, Dieter."

Dieter kissed her forehead, his thumb rubbed her cheekbone as he still held her head in his hands.

"Forever." He said with determination. And she completely believed him. Forever. Für immer.

* * *

Alma sat behind the register, reading Julius Caesar, the radio quietly humming in the back. She felt at ease. Since she and Aldo had destroyed Auschwitz there were less Germans in Paris as Hitler struggled to gain traction once more. But she knew that wouldn't happen. Suddenly the door dinged open and Marquis walked in with a small girl on his hip.

Alma jumped up and the little girl started laughing.

"Madeline! Oh how long it's been!" The small girl jumped from Marquis into Alma's arms. "Did you miss me?"

"Oui, oui." She smiled. Alma twirled her around as Marquis chuckled. Madeline giggled and screamed as they both danced around the bookshop. Marquis sat himself at the register, a small envelop in his hand.

"Alma?"

"Hmm?" She hummed with half a mind, her eyes on Madeline.

"You have a letter." She nodded, smiling.

"Just leave it by the register, I'll read it later."

Marquis sighed. "You're gonna want to read this." Alma paused, looking at the letter in his hand.

She set Madeline down and kneeled in front of her. "Madeline, I've hidden some chocolate somewhere around here, if you can find its all yours." Her eyes lit up and she ran off in search.

Alma grabbed the letter from Marquis and read the returning address. "A. Hicox" Alma swallowed heavily. British intelligence.

Before she opened it she turned to Marquis. "Do you mind sending for Aldo and a few of his men? Tomorrow morning." He nodded and went straight out the door. Madeline returned with a bar of chocolate larger than her head, munching on it as she climbed onto Alma's lap. She slowly opened the envelope. The letter was prefaced "Operation Kino."

* * *

Alma held Madeline in her arms as the girl slowly drifted into a chocolate stupor.

The door bell jingled. "Bonjour." She said without glancing up from the sleeping darling.

"Alma?" She looked up to see Dieter, full uniform. She smiled. "Who is this?" He asked.

"This is Madeline, Marquis' daughter." He nodded.

"And where is the infamous Marquis?" Dieter sighed, he never approved of Marquis, mainly because he was black but also, she figured, because she did a lot of things for him and his family. Dieter felt that as Alma was his superior that he should treat her as such. Alma tried time after time to explain to him that that wasn't how a French business worked, he still held a grudge against the man.

"He's out running errands for me. Meanwhile I get to watch this little one." She smiled as she picked Madeline up and placed her resting form on the couch. After throwing a blanket over her shoulders Alma enveloped Dieter in her arms and kissed him. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Dieter smiled, placing a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Do you remember when I spoke of my commanding officer and how intrigued he was by you?"

"Sure." She smiled, though slightly afraid. She had been on edge since she returned from Poland, on edge particularly with Dieter. He had yet to acknowledge the incident to her, yet it was all over the papers, and he had been in the very location just days before it was destroyed. She found it peculiar and that frightened her as well.

"He has insisted we join him for dinner tonight. In fact he has insisted for months, I always turned him down as I know you aren't comfortable in the presence of my peers..." He paused, "But it seems I've been trapped in a corner."

She sucked in a breath, "Of course, I'd love to meet your commanding officer." Dieter smiled and kissed her.

"Thank you, liebling." She smiled trying to stop her hands from shaking. "Oh and wear something nice."

Alma gasped, "Are you insisting I don't dress nice all the time?" She joked. Dieter smirked.

"Of course not, I am saying you have nice clothes and you have sit in the corner of your book shop and read all day clothes. Please, something nice–he is my commanding officer."

Alma narrowed her eyes at him, "Since you asked nicely, I will."

Dieter smiled and kissed her quickly. "Petite Jacqueline, 7 sharp. Shall I pick you up?" Alma nodded. "Perfect. See you tonight."

Alma smiled as he left the shop. She suddenly let out a massive breath and fell against the desk. She was going to have to contain herself better tonight. Dieter was a good interrogator but he loved her and therefore didn't see the enemy in her. But his commanding officer, the Jew Hunter? She'd truly be put to the test with her acting skills tonight.


	12. Chapter 12

Alma sighed, looking at herself in the mirror. She felt sick to her stomach and she fiddled with the tight fabrics of the dress she wore. A dark red evening gown, beautiful, appropriate enough for the evening but still as lovely as can be. Dieter had purchased her the dress after she all but swooned over it in the window of a shop one morning. That night he placed the box in her hands once he was off duty.

But now Alma felt sick, nervous, scared. This man she was about to meet could ruin her.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. She slowly opened it and Dieter stood there, hands behind his back waiting patiently. He wore his black uniform, which Alma preferred over all his others. Though mainly she preferred him half or fully naked, but they were going out into public so this was the next best thing.

"Alma..." He gaped. He took her hands and kissed her knuckles, much like he had done the night they met. "You are absolutely stunning."

Alma smiled. "Oh, don't act so surprised, you bought me the dress."

"I know..." He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him. "Now all I want to do is rip it off of you." Alma smiled slyly.

She placed a finger over his lips and whispered, "Tonight." Dieter bit his lip in wanton, lust filling his eyes. "Let's go, I'd hate to keep the colonel waiting."

* * *

When Dieter and Alma entered the restaurant several eyes were on her in a second. Nazi eyes. Dieter immediately put his arm around her waist and the looks averted. Dieter looked to be one of the highest ranked officers in the entire establishment. The driver ushered them to the back of the restaurant and there Alma saw him. An older, small man with greying blonde hair and a shit eating grin.

He stood. "Welcome, welcome." He grabbed Alma's hand, "You, of course, must be Alma - the beautiful Alma!" He kissed her knuckles. "What a pleasure it is to finally put a face to the name our Major so ardently admires." She looked at Dieter and he raised his eyebrows, a knowing smirk on his face. He had warned her in the car that Landa was a bit excessive when speaking in English. "Show off" were his exact words.

"The pleasure is all mine, Colonel."

"Oh, please, call me Hans." Dieter pulled her chair out for her and they all took their seats.

After they had ordered Alma was beginning to calm down. They shared small talk, she told Landa about her childhood and growing up in England and her bookshop. He seemed very interested in her profession and claimed he might stop by her shop this weekend. She sincerely hoped he wouldn't.

After their food arrived they ate in near silence. It wasn't awkward, just quiet.

As they moved onto dessert Dieter set his fork on his plate and excused himself. Alma grabbed his hand, pleading with her eyes not to leave her alone with him. Dieter only smiled and squeezed her hand. He had left Alma alone with the Jew Hunter. She tried not to look him in the eye as she finished her cake. But then he began speaking.

"Alma, I've known the Major for several years now, since he moved up from his role as a staff sergeant in Berlin to his current position here in Paris. And in all that time I've never seen him as happy and joyful as the last two years he's been with you, fräulien. Love is a truly remarkable thing, Alma. I must admit the first time Dieter told me he was courting an English girl I gravely questioned his loyalty to the reich but given the length of your relationship and constant praise of you I do believe the underlying phrase I would associate to this relationship is love. That is, from our dear Dieter's side. You however, Alma Antony, are a bit of a mystery… What are you hiding?"

Alma choked slightly in her champagne. "I assure you, Hans, I have nothing to hide."

Landa paused and stared at her.

"Do you love Dieter Hellstrom, Frau Antony?"

She set her glass down and looked him in the eye. "Yes, I do."

He held eye contact with her for what seemed like hours.

"Dieter is a model Gestapo officer."

"I know."

"Do you?"

"I know what Dieter does."

"Everything?"

"Everything." Landa paused once again, a small smirk on his face.

"Does he know everything you do?" Alma sucked in a breath. Did Landa know? How could he know? Maybe he didn't know specifically? Alma gulped the last of her champagne, sucked in a breath. She leaned forward, building up her gull and said with as much strength as she could:

"The worst lies we tell are out of love." The seemed to satisfy Landa, in assurance but also in respect.

Dieter returned and smiled at both of them. Alma took his hand and kissed it. "Darling I'm beginning to grow tired."

"Yes, it is getting rather late, isn't it?" Landa smiled, watching. Dieter nodded. As the two of them left Alma turned to look back at Landa who merely smiled back at her.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning.

Alma sighed, beginning to feel uncomfortable sitting alone in her bookshop waiting for Aldo to arrive with a few of his men. She prayed that Dieter wouldn't surprise her again. It wasn't likely, but Alma had been wrong before. Dieter was on duty currently, important business. Important enough to drag him out of her arms at 4 in the morning. She was still a bit bitter about it.

As she lit the fire place the flame slowly took and warmed the room. There was suddenly a triple knock on the glass window behind her. Alma rushed to the door and unlocked it.

"You're late." She addressed Aldo as he stepped in with three men behind him.

"We hit a little - snafu..." Alma locked the door and turned to him.

"What kind of snafu?"

"The messy, German kind. Just out of city limits." Alma sucked in a breath, Dieter was stationed outside of the city this morning. She swallowed.

"There's a bathroom in the back your men can clean up in." Aldo nodded them away and turned back to her.

"No need to worry. He wasn't there." Alma breathed out, suddenly not realizing her breath was hanging on his words. Aldo watched her lean against a bookshelf, rubbing her hands over her face. "How's that leg o' yorn?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's okay. Still a bit of a limp, but it's okay..." Aldo nodded, watching her.

"Still? Must not've healed too well...And how's - uh..."

He trailed off but Alma knew what he was talking about.

"You don't need need to ask about him, Aldo."

He shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, well - I've known ya for a year or so now..." Alma felt like he was trying to yank the words out of concrete. "You've been a good contact for me..."

"Dieter is fine." He nodded, taking a seat. "How's everyone?"

Aldo nodded in response. The three men returned from the bathroom and sat around the room. One of them eyed her intently as he took a seat across the shop.

"What's up with him?" Alma asked. Aldo cleared his throat.

"Aw that's Stiglitz, don't mind 'im." Alma eyed him. She stood slowly and made her way over to Hugo. Once she reached the man she loomed over him in his chair.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Hugo sneered but didn't say anything. "Good."

Alma stood up and and turned.

"Ihnen Deutsch Schwanz?" He muttered, hardly under his breath. Alma paused. She sucked in a breath and turned on her heel and smiled. She bent down again, this time leaning in closer to Hugo.

"Sie denken, ich bevorzuge deutsche Schwanz?" Hugo smirked, leaning back like he was preparing for something. "Sie könnten dies nicht, wenn man versucht." His smile fell immediately and Alma smirked back at him. She stood and sauntered back over to Aldo.

"Now, what'd you want to talk bout, Al?" Aldo leaned back against her couch, trying not to smile. Alma sighed, pulling the letter out of her coat pocket and tossed it into his lap. Aldo read through the letter.

"We have two weeks to prepare before the fucker arrives."

"Operation Kino?"

"Cinema. Goebbels new propaganda film "Nation's Pride" is premiering at the Ritz. The Brits want to blow it up with all the Reich's high in command in attendance."

"And your man?"

"Not sure yet. He's currently in with Goebbels and Frederick Zoller while they're in town, so...it's highly probable." Aldo watched her for a moment. Alma tried to keep that thought out of her mind for now.

"And this Archie Hicox fella, whatcha got 'gainst him?" Alma rolled her eyes. She'd met him before in England, the man tried endlessly to get her to go see a film with him, she could only speculate as to what he had planned for later on.

"I've met him only once before, absolute prat with a God-complex. Harmless though."

Aldo nodded, thinking. He thought about it in silence for several moments. He suddenly looked to Alma.

"And what do you think? Seems rather risky, don't cha think?" Alma shrugged, but glad that he was asking her opinion.

"Well we've done riskier."

* * *

After the basterds had left Alma opened her shop up. By the end of the afternoon Marquis arrived as well. She'd forgotten how much she loved running her book shop. She especially loved giving chocolate to the children that came through with their parents.

Alma never imagined herself as a mother, as her life was much too dangerous, but she loved the little stinkers to death. She loved their innocence and naïvety. For a moment she thought about what it'd be like to have a child with Dieter, but for some reason she couldn't imagine it. And that was okay with her. Honestly if she could have Dieter all to herself for the rest of her life, she'd die happy.

She was enjoying small talk with Marquis when the door was swung open wide and Dieter walked in.

She smiled. "Dieter?" He looked at her, his lips in a straight line. "Is something wrong?"

"I need to search your shop." He spoke in German so Marquis wouldn't understand him.

"Why?" She asked as he stomped through the aisles, his eyes peeled onto every crevice. "Dieter please tell me why?"

"An anonymous tip was send this morning concerning your bookshop and various instances of harboring and the transportation of Jews." He turned on his heel and stared at her.

"What..." Alma trailed off, her breath became labored, her fingers shook. "I..."

"Are these rumors true, Alma?" Dieter questioned, his eyes pleading her to say no. But she was frozen.

"Please tell me you aren't putting me in this position Alma. Are you harboring Jews in your bookshop, yes or no!" He stared down at her, his eyes unwavering. Marquis reached down slowly for the hand gun they kept in the drawer below the register. But Dieter quickly pulled his gun on Marquis. "You move one more finger, Marquis, and I will shoot it off."

Marquis looked frightened at Alma. "Go. Go home, Marquis." He slowly exited the shop and ran down the sidewalk.

"Alma." Dieter glared down at her. "Answer me." Alma stayed silent, her jaw clinched so hard her ears began to ring. Dieter grabbed a hold of her arms and pleaded, "Please Alma, tell me! Are you harboring Jews behind my back?"

Alma breathed out, and blinked. "No."

Dieter breathed out of his nose. "No?"

"No. And how dare you believe I would be so stupid." Dieter's arms felt to his side, his breath ragged. "Get out."

Dieter's eyes fell, his jaw clinched.

"I said get the fuck out. I don't want to see you right now." Dieter stepped back, his breath fastened again as he stomped out and slammed the door open and shut behind him.

Alma fell to her knees as tears fell down her cheeks. He came so close to finding her out, Alma bawled into her arms, shaking uncontrollably on the floor. She relationship with Dieter flashed before her eyes, it could have been over in a second. Luckily she was good at lying.

As it began to grow dark Alma slowly closed up the shop and made her way back to her apartment. She shut the door behind her, not bothering to lock it.

She fell onto her couch and screamed into her pillow until her throat was numb. She quickly fell asleep after that.

* * *

As the sun was rising Dieter walked up the steps to Alma's apartment, though he struggled with his ringing headache. He had drank last night after he regrettably confronted Alma in her bookshop. He had been so upset with the idea of her being a traitor he had to find out immediately if it was true or not. What resulted was an absolute mess.

When he reached her apartment he found the door slightly ajar. His heart rate raised as he pushed it open, but it slowed when he noticed Alma laid lazily on her couch, asleep. Her shoes still on.

He quietly shut the door behind him and stepped over to her. He knelt down and brushed a few strands of hair from her face. He saw some of her make up had stained down her cheeks, by tears most likely. Dieter felt his stomach harden. He had caused those tears. He was such a fucking idiot.

"Alma?" He whispered. She still slept, unbothered. He pushed her shoulder slightly and called her name again. He kissed her temple slowly and her eyes suddenly fluttered open.

"Dieter?" She muttered.

"Shh.." He whispered, rubbing his thumb over her cheek bone. "I'm sorry, Alma. I am an idiot...please forgive me."

Alma reached her hand up and touched his lips. She smiled gently.

"It's fine." She mumbled, her voice tired and strained, like she'd been screaming until her voice ran out. And Dieter paused, knowing fully that it was not fine.

"Did you sleep here last night?" She nodded, he tsk'd.

"What time is it?"

"Just nearing 6 in the morning." She sighed.

"I'm so tired." Dieter brushed her hair behind her shoulder.

"Come. Let's get you into a real bed." He picked her up with ease and she snuggled into his chest. He laid her on the bed and she snuggled under the blanket, completely forgetting about him.

He stepped back and began to walk out of the bedroom, but he turned and watched her for a moment. She was almost hidden beneath the blankets but he saw specks of her black hair on the white fabric of her pillow. He waited for a moment once more, to see if she'd turn around to look at him. When she did not, he sighed.

Dieter knew he would have to make it up to her. But the morning after was not the right time to do so.


	14. Chapter 14

"Duly noted." Dieter lit a cigarette and tried to pay attention to the conversation at hand but all he could think of was Alma and the fight they'd had the night before. He felt he hadn't mended it enough when he visited her this morning. He felt he had not expressed his deepest regrets after his ridiculous accusations. He was stupid to believe that she was harboring Jews. Rumors get started all the time, they had most likely been the result of another shop owner who knew of Alma's relationship to him and had wanted to ruin her reputation.

At least thinking that made him feel better. He watched momentarily as Goebbels spoke to Frederick and the woman he'd just picked up. Dieter did his best not to sneer at the revolting man. When Dieter had met the infamous Herr Goebbels it took every fiber of his being not to punch him in the face.

Though they stood for the same cause, Goebbels had a very punchable face - not to include a personality on top of that. Dieter hated to admit it but Alma had changed him. Three years ago he would not have thought twice about giving his full and undivided loyalty to Goebbels upon meeting him, but now since Alma was in his life - her neutrality and kindness made him reconsider his own thoughts and philosophies. Though he'd never tell her that, it'd go too far to her head. He smiled just thinking about her. Oh how he missed her, her beautiful face, her soft skin, soft hair...

He sighed out loud, earning a side glance from the Emmanuel woman next to him. He lit another cigarette. The woman looked at him once more, a slight scowl on her face. He recognized it because Alma often scowled like that at him. Though after her scowl, Emmanuel's eyes raised in gentle recognition.

A waiter approached Dieter's side before he had a moment to question her about her peculiarities.

"For you, sir." Dieter looked at him, confused as he spotted a small letter in the man's hand. He took it, nodding in thanks, and tore it open.

 _Back storage closet. 5 minutes. Loosen your belt, Major._

 _A_

Dieter sucked in a breath, biting his lip, and slipped the letter into his coat.

"Excuse me, Herr Goebbels, Private Zoller." He stood. Goebbels eyed him, but shooed him away either way.

"I tell you that man is as jumpy as a Jew in an attic." He muttered as Dieter walked away.

As he walked through the restaurant to the back he was getting more and more nervous. But he was also getting more and more excited. He finally spotted the back storage door and opened it.

The lights were off, it was complete blackness as he shut and locked the door behind him. Suddenly he felt hands reach out and hold his, pulling him deeper into the closet.

"Alma..."

"Shh..." She said, "No talking." She placed her finger on his lip and brought his hands to her waist. It was then that he realized she was completely naked. All of a sudden he couldn't control himself and he grasped her hips and crashed his lips into hers. She moaned into his mouth and Dieter had never wanted her more than this moment.

Alma pushed his coat from his shoulders and unbuckled his belts. He was impressed, by now she had become an expert on the removal of his uniform. She could take it off of him faster than he could.

Dieter pushed her down to the ground, using his coat to separate her back from the floor. He kissed all down her neck and breasts, massaging them and kissing them. He loved the taste of her, still - after all this time. He kissed further down and slowly spread her lips with his fingers, playing with her clit oh so gently.

Alma moaned, though she muffled it he could still hear it. As he licked her she struggled to contain her moans, biting onto her knuckles for support. He loved licking her, tasting her. He loved kissing her right after, so she could taste herself on his lips. He had a feeling that she loved it just as much.

Quickly Alma came violently into his mouth, her hips bucking up and down. Dieter crawled up to her face and kissed her fully. And without warning entered her. Alma groaned into his lips as he fucked her.

"Yes." She whispered. Dieter's fingernails dug into her shoulders as he held onto them for leverage. Alma's fingernails ran down his back, giving him chills.

"I love you, Dieter."

"I love you, Alma." He could feel her smile underneath him, just as he felt her walls tighten around him. Within moments they both came together, sweaty and clutching each other.

He kissed down her neck, and kissed in between her collarbones, because he knew she loved it so much. When he did he felt her moan so deeply it sounded like a purr.

Dieter rolled off her and sighed happily. Alma slipped her hand into his and breathed out.

"Hope I didn't interrupt anything important." Dieter smiled and laughed.

* * *

The next morning.

Alma leaned against a tree in the middle of the woods thirty miles outside of Bordeaux. The sun was just rising and she was still tired from the night before. The realization that Alma might have to knowingly let Dieter die was weighing on her. Every moment spent with him from now until then was precious. They were up nearly all night making love over and over again.

She loved nearly everything about him; his kindness, his strength, his cleverness, and his charms. And God did he look good smoking a cigarette. Alma was on her sixth cigarette in the past thirty minutes, relieving stress with the oral fixation. She didn't smoke near as much as Dieter did though. In fact, he never failed to taste of cigarettes and coffee. Or cigarettes and beer, for he loved them both equally. Even more so, she loved the taste of herself on his lips.

Alma had only one previous sexual partner before Dieter and he had never treated her as well as Dieter had. It was all about her as far as he was concerned. He'd make her climax two maybe three times whenever they had sex. He loved pleasuring her and Alma always felt so spoiled. She felt so lucky to have someone who cared so much about her, and she felt even luckier that she had found love too. Never did she expect to find love amidst the war, let alone with a German. But here she was.

She sat herself down against the tree and fiddled with her fingers. She would have brought a book if she knew he was going to be as truant as this.

Another hour past before she finally heard gentle footsteps in the distance. They quickly approached her and Alma saw him, for the first time in years; Archie Hicox.

He nodded his head toward her. "Good morning, Miss Antony. Pleasure to see you again." He smiled a handsome smirk, winking at her.

Alma struggled to keep herself from rolling her eyes. "You're late."

"Yes well, better late than never; as they say."

Alma grunted, picking up her backpack, "We have a ways to travel, let's go."

* * *

"The Colonel tells me you're dating a German." Archie spoke as they walked side by side. Alma glanced at him then back to the path ahead.

"That's really none of his business...nor yours." Archie gave a thin lipped smirk and sighed.

"See, that's where you're wrong. Germany is Britain's number one enemy, and as one would say, 'sleeping with the enemy' it never ends well...it is quite romantic though, star crossed lovers..." Alma rolled her eyes. "And it is quite the story: German soldier and an English bookshop owner turned British spy, very cinematic."

"Well why don't you write a fucking movie about it, Archie." Alma sped up her pace as he chuckled. She was already pushed to her limit but it bothered her that he called Dieter a soldier. She also couldn't help herself; she had to correct him. "And he's not a soldier."

"A civilian then? Less romantic, still intriguing though."

"He's a Gestapo officer." Archie halted in his steps. Alma sighed and turned to face him.

"You must be joking..." Alma looked up at the sky, cursing herself for volunteering to pick him up. "Alma, forgive me for being crude but are you an idiot?"

"I know exactly what I'm doing, Archie and forgive me for being crude but once again, it's none of your fucking business. Now if you have anything else to say to me that doesn't concern my personal life, I'd love to chat about that instead." Alma turned on her heel and began walking again. Archie quickly began walking again and didn't say a word for the next hour.

As they were walking Alma was on high alert. She hadn't seen any sign of danger in a while and that worried her. And when Archie started talking to her once again, it worried her even more.

Currently he was explaining the plot of City Lights to her. Alma had seen the film before, but she didn't want to indulge him.

Suddenly there was a rustle of leaves not to far away.

"What's so absolutely amazing about the ending, when th-"

"Shut the fuck up, Archie." Alma snapped, looking around. Trying to focus her hearing, she heard even more rustling. Alma quickly hid herself and Archie behind a tree.

"What is it? Germans?" He spoke loudly. Alma's eyes widened as three Germans came rushing their way.

"Mother fucker." She mumbled as she loaded her gun quickly. She leaned out from behind the tree and shot one in the head and another in the knee. The one ran off to try and sneak around her. She quickly shot at him several times but missed. She ran out of bullets after she killed the one she shot in the knee.

Alma quickly shot out from the tree and ran towards the remaining Nazi with all her strength. She kicked him in the chest and he fell to the ground. She grabbed the knife she knew all Nazis had hidden in their belts and slit his throat with surprising ease.

Alma fell down beside the dead man and breathed out. Her heart was pumping a mile a minute.

"Oh my god, I've never seen anyone fight so well, and so quickly!" Alma turned to him, her eyes tensed. She stood and stomped over to him and punched him straight in the jaw.

"Some British Lieutenant you are! I pull you behind cover and tell you to shut up, you better fucking shut up. You almost got the both of us killed, you idiot!" She pushed him.

"I'm - I apologize I..."

Alma sighed. "Get your shit together, Hicox. This is the real deal. You can't fuck around in places like this. German occupied country is dangerous, every corner. Did they not brief you?"

"It has been quite a time since I've been in the field. Forgive me, Alma, I must have forgotten my place."

"Just don't let it happen again...We need to change course, there's bound to be more Germans fuckin' around here."

Archie followed the young woman hurriedly. He refrained from saying a single word until they reached Nadine, on the Northeast side of Paris.


	15. Chapter 15

The next night.

Alma was more than anxious, her heart was beating a mile a second and she was irritable. She didn't want to speak to anyone, she just wanted to focus on the mission at hand. Though she'd already done her part, she still felt an immense weight upon her shoulders. And it was confusing her. In many ways she felt guilty, but it was also a guilt she felt upon both sides of herself. On one hand she hated betraying Dieter, if he ever found out what she did in her free time, he certainly leave her. But what plagued her further is her betrayal to Dieter was for the honest good of mankind. And it made her feel like her stomach was on fire.

Alma slowly sat in a chair next to Hugo, who was sharpening his knife. She liked being around him because he was always calm, and it usually helped her find herself again.

She watched his knife go up and down on the sharpening belt, slowly, methodically. _Meine Ehre heisst Treue._

"Loyalty is my honor." She whispered. Hugo smirked. This phrase was the motto of the SS, Dieter had told her once. She wondered where Hugo got the knife.

"Sounds too sweet from coming a voice like yours." Hugo muttered. She smiled, happy that they were both on good terms, they even enjoyed each others company.

Suddenly Aldo spoke to her from across the room.

"Alma, worst comes to worst you gotta be ready to kill."

"Okay." She muttered. Archie sighed, leaning against the wall.

Aldo continued, "Even if that means shootin' Major fuck buddy." Alma stood swiftly and approached Aldo so she was face to face.

"What have I said about saying shit like that, Aldo? You've never respected my relationship with him." Alma paused, her heart was beating in her ears. For him to suggest something like that pushed her over her already teetering edge.

"Why would I? You've been fuckin' a god damn Nazi-" Alma jumped up and placed her knife to his throat.

"Say another fucking word about Dieter and you won't survive the next cut on your throat. We've had - this conversation before." She breathed heavily, "Do you hear me?"

Aldo nodded, his eyes rolling slightly, "Yeah I hear ya."

"Good." She pushed him back and Aldo stumbled into the wall. Alma turned swiftly, but Archie grabbed her arm.

"Alma-"

"Fuck off Archie!" She pushed him back and left the room. Aldo and Archie heard glass breaking and a scream of frustration. Hugo just kept his back to her.

Aldo sighed, his hands on his hips.

"God don't let this woman be the death of me." He left the room to see Alma leaning against the window, staring into space. He walked up next to her.

After a moment of silence Alma spoke. She had calmed herself down quickly, he thought.

"I can do it." She whispered. "I knew he would have to die...I just didn't think I would have to do it."

"Look...I understand that this may be difficult, Al, but you took a side here-"

"I said I could do it." Without another word Alma left the building.

* * *

Alma returned shortly after the men made their way into the bar. She nodded toward Hugo who gave her a sullen nod in return. That did not make Alma confident that they were going to make it out of that basement alive. That was the look Hugo had when he was preparing himself to kill someone.

Alma stepped up next to Aldo who was pissed that they were going to a basement bar. He knew something would go wrong. Of course, so did Alma.

She leaned against the window next to him. "Sorry about earlier. The knife and everything."

"Ain't the first it's happened, certainly won't be the last." He smirked at her. "I was bein' a lil shit too, I deserved it."

Alma smirked. "I agree." Aldo always did know how to cool down any situation. She really admired him for that.

"I give it twenty minutes before we hear gunshots." Aldo looked at her, an amused look on his face.

"I say ten."

"Ten pounds says we're sitting on our asses for more than twenty minutes." Aldo chuckled and shook her hand.

* * *

Twenty-five minutes later.

Alma heard the first gun shot go off, followed by a hail of gunfire that lasted nearly a full minute. She and Aldo rushed down the stairs of the apartment, clamoring into each other. They both sprinted to the bar. Aldo went down first.

When they brought up Bridget von Hammersmark Alma sucked in her breath, she was screaming, clutching her leg in pain. Alma immediately ran over and helped Donny bring to her the truck.

"Lieutenant, there's another one alive!" Utivitch yelled up from the bar. Alma faintly heard them over Bridget's cries.

"Who is it?"

"Nazi, sir."

"I don't give a fuck, shoot 'im."

"Um, you sure about that?" Aldo sighed in frustration as he clamored down the steps. Alma watched him out of the corner of her eye as she gave Bridget a piece of wood to bite on. She looked at Alma skeptically.

"It'll help relieve the pressure, trust me." She stuck it in her mouth when Aldo called her name. Alma turned around immediately at the tone of his voice. She'd never heard him speak so solemnly before. And when she looked just passed him, she saw why.

"Dieter!" She rushed over to him but Aldo caught her by the waist as Utivich and Omar dropped Dieter onto the sidewalk, to which he cried out. "Aldo, let me go - I need..."

"Alma, he's shot purdy bad. Lost a lot of blood…by what I can tell your boy was in the midst - killed Hicox and Stiglitz…it's best we..." Alma looked at him, her breath hitched with each inhale.

"Let me do it."

"Al-"

"I told you." She shut her eyes quickly, not wanting to look at Aldo's face. "I told you I would do it."

Aldo slowly let her go and she paused, looking down at the gun he pushed into her palms. She stuck it into the belt of her pants and walked over to Dieter, lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. She knelt down and Dieter's head shot up, ready to defend himself, though he barely looked like he could fight off a squirrel. Alma's eyes grew tears when she saw how much pain he was in. She could see he was shot at least twice, in the leg and the stomach.

"Dieter..." He looked at her in confusion, tears running down his face from the pain.

"Al…Alma…wh- what are you do-" realization came over his face as he looked back at Aldo. "Alma no." His German was slurred as he leaned back onto his elbow, trying to scoot away from her. His hair was tousled in a violent way, not at all like the quirky way in the morning that she loved so much.

"Dieter stop, you're just going to hurt yourself."

"Fuck you!" He yelled at her, Alma felt like her chest was going to burst open. "Get the fuck away from me!"

Alma pushed herself close to him, reaching her hand out.

"I love you so much Dieter."

"You - you fucking..." Dieter looked around, his eyes became blurry, and he grew confused. Alma assumed it was shock. She scooted closer to him and he gritted his teeth together. She wrapped her arms around his head, bringing him into her chest. She felt blood leak through her shirt and pants but she didn't care.

"I love you so much, Dieter...I'm so sorry." Dieter began to pull back but Alma held him to her chest harder, despite his weak efforts to pull away. She pulled her gun from her pants and cocked it, aiming it point blank at his heart. "I'm so so sorry."

Then her shot rang out, a shot that was louder than Aldo could ever remember hearing.

There was silence as Aldo watched her hold onto her lover's lifeless body for several moments before she gently laid him on the ground. She reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a gold cigarette case.

Alma stood, pocketing the case and stuck her gun in the hem of her pants. She walked back toward the men and hopped into the front seat of the truck without another word.


	16. Chapter 16

Alma began experiencing the following events in spurts, flashes of sounds and faces. She had just killed the only man she ever loved. Blood dribbled from his lips, his eyes were glassy and no longer that beautiful shade of green/blue. He looked hurt, so hurt. And genuinely shocked to see her. That's what killed her the most. The shock, then the betrayed look on his face. Her mind was foggy, her eyes were stained with burning tears. She was vaguely aware of Aldo ushering her into the vet's office, and as he guided her to a chair in the corner Alma's mind went blank. She didn't know how long she blacked out for, but when she heard Donny say her name she knew she was still conscious, but empty.

"Alma speaks fluent German." Donny noted. Aldo looked at Alma sitting in the corner, staring off into space. She had no idea what they were talking about, but she didn't care.

"Al's all but pledged allegiance to the regime as cover, with Hellstrom dead in the middle o' the fuckin' street - throwing her in a room of Nazis, they'd eat 'er alive." Bridget looked around at the two, confusion overwhelming her pained expression.

"I don't understand." She spoke.

"Major Dieter Hellstrom - " he pointed to Alma, Bridget's eyes narrowed. "Amidst our dearly departed..." He trailed off but Bridget got the point. Alma still stared at the ground, trying to keep her hands from shaking.

"Well...Aldo and I both speak a little Italian." Donny noted once more.

* * *

Alma returned to her apartment, allowing the remaining Basterds to rest in her living room. Once they were all settled Alma made her way to her bedroom, but not before Aldo grabbed her arm gently.

"You doin' okay?" Alma knew he was asking because he truly did care but she ripped her arm out of his grasp and muttered as she turned her back to him.

"I don't want to talk about it." She closed her bedroom door behind her.

Alma laid in her bed that night, having already been briefed on the mission. She was mentally preparing herself for what was to come. She rolled over onto her side and suddenly smelled the faint aroma of pine and lavender. Dieter's wore the same pomade for the three years she had known him. It was always a faint scent but now, as she smelt it on his pillow tears filled her eyes. If she closed her eyes she could lie to herself, for just a moment, and it like he was there, resting quietly next to her.

After a few hours she stood and walked over to her closet. She slid the door open and saw several hangers with Dieter's clothes still resting on them. A uniform, and two suits. Her fingers touched the stiff fabric of the uniform. Then the soft cotton of his suits. Tears fell down her cheeks and choked out a sob. She slumped to her knees and cried out, holding herself until morning.

* * *

That night Alma sat situated directly in front of the theatre, keeping watch for anything suspicious or out of the ordinary. She watched the Nazis and their French "escorts" filter into the small theatre. She sighed out, resting against the alley wall. After an hour the street grew silent. She stood up straight, her gun resting tightly in her hands.

She checked her watch quickly, the film should have begun ten minutes ago. She sighed out. Glancing around the corner she looked in the area Utivich was standing guard, but he was not there. She looked around quickly, confused.

Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed her from behind. She quickly kicked back and jumped out of the man's hold. She turned around and saw a Nazi on the ground, clutching his knee. She kicked him swiftly in the jaw and knocked him out.

Before Alma could turn around a bag was wrapped around her head and another pair of arms tied her hands behind her back.

"Mother fucker!" She wiggled, trying to escape the reins she was confined in. "Get your fucking hands off me!" She was suddenly picked up and carried, kicking and screaming all the way.

* * *

Alma sat in the back of the truck, still blindfolded and her hands still tied behind her back. But she didn't particularly care. Landa, or whoever, could kill her and honestly she'd prefer it to living. Nearly a whole day without Dieter and Alma wanted to kill herself. She knew she was being selfish, what her and the Basterds were doing was important, very important.

Suddenly there was movement in the truck.

"Utivich?"

"Alma? You okay?" She sighed, thankful it was him and not someone else.

"Oh I'm just swell. You?"

"I'm, you know, as good as one could be in this situation." Alma chuckled.

"Yup." Suddenly there was more commotion and she felt the bench she was on become weighted as another person was tossed into the truck.

"That you Lieutenant?" Alma heard Utivich ask.

"Yep."

"Do you know what happened to Donny? Hirschberg? The woman?"

"No, I do not." Alma scooted closer to Aldo at the sound of his voice. "Al?"

"Yeah." She muttered. Aldo leaned his shoulder against hers, in an attempt to comfort her. Within seconds the truck started up, they were being taken somewhere. Alma hoped it would end soon. But she could only be so lucky.

* * *

The three of them were led through an interior location. Alma vaguely recognized the smell of the place, but couldn't put her finger on it. When they were all sat down next to each other their masks were simultaneously taken off. In front of them was Hans Landa, smiling like an idiot behind the table. Alma looked around, this was hers and Dieter favorite restaurant. She clinched her jaw shut, fighting back tears.

"You may leave us. But stay alert outside." Landa spoke in German to the Nazis that brought them in. Alma watched them leave, fulling understanding what this could possibly mean. They'd either die here, or die trying to get out. She was mentally preparing herself for both.

"So you're Aldo the Apache?"

"So you're the Jew Hunter?" Aldo quipped, sitting up straight.

"Jew Hunter?" He scoffed gently. Alma rolled her eyes and stared at the ground, her mid drifting off as she thought about Dieter. She only drifted back when Landa spoke her name. "And of course our darling Alma here, who the Germans seemed to have skipped over in the nickname-ification process when referring to her. Of course, I just refer to her as "the traitor." Then again, "murderer" would work just as well, would it not?"

"Fick dich ins Knie Landa." Hans chuckled as Alma stared him down. Aldo quickly jumped into the conversation.

"Where are my men? Where is Bridget von Hammersmark?"

"Bridget von Hammersmark. Oh, I'm sure she's in whatever, big bubbling cesspool in hell the devil reserves for traitors of her ilk. A place, by the way, I hope will be reserving a space for Frau Antony soon…" He paused, recollecting himself. "Well, let's just say she got what she deserved. And when you purchase friends like Bridget von Hammersmark, you get what you pay for. Now as far as your paisanos Sergeant Donowitz and Private Hirschberg - "

"How do you know your our names?"

Landa looked increasingly disturbed. "Lt. Aldo, if you don't think I wouldn't interrogate every single one of your swastika-marked survivors...? We simply aren't operating on the level of mutual respect I assumed. Now, back to the whereabouts of your two Italian saboteurs. At this moment, both Hirschberg and Donowitz should be sitting in the very seats we left them in. Seats 0023 and 0024, if my memory serves. Explosives, still around their ankles, still ready to explode. And your mission, some would call it a terrorist plot, as of this moment is still a go."

Alma rolled her eyes, unbelieving of his lies.

"That's pretty excitin' story. What's next, Eliza on ice?" Aldo smirked, fighting the urge to roll his eyes as well.

"However, all I have to do is pick up that phone right there, inform the cinema, and your plan's kaput."

"If they're still there, and _if_ they're still alive, and that's one big _if_ , there ain't no way you gonna take them boys without settin' off them bombs." Aldo explained.

"I have no doubt, and yes, some Germans will die, and yes, it will ruin the evening, and yes, Goebbels will be very very very mad at you for what you've done to his big night. But you won't get Hitler, you won't get Goebbels, you won't get Goering, and you won't get Boormann. And you need all four to end the war." He paused, "But if I don't pick up that phone right there, you may very well get all four. And if you get all four, you end the war...tonight." Landa picked up the bottle of Chianti and filled four glasses. "So, gentlemen, madame, let's discuss the prospect of ending the war…tonight…So the way I see it, since Hitler's death, or possible rescue, rests soley on my reaction…If I do nothing…It's as if I'm causing his death, even more than yourselves. Would you agree?"

"I guess so." Aldo spoke.

"How about you, Utivich?"

"I guess so too."

"And you, Frau Antony?" She just stared at him, not a single expression on her face. "Good, we more or less all agree. Gentlemen, I have no intention of killing Hitler, and killing Goebbels, and killing Goering, and killing Boormann, not to mention winning the war single-handedly for the Allies, only later to find myself standing before a Jewish tribunal." Alma finally understood what he was headed towards. "If you want to win the war, tonight, we have to made a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"The kind you wouldn't have the authority to make. However, I'm sure this mission of yours has a commanding officer? A general, I'm betting. For…O.S.S. would be my guess." Aldo's eyebrows raised, surprised he got that. "Ooh, that's a bingo. Is that the way you say it, that's a bingo?"

Alma tried not to laugh. "You just say bingo."

"Bingo! How fun. But I digress, where were we? Oh, yes, make a deal. Over there is a very capable two-way radio. And sitting behind it is a more than capable radio operator named Herrman. Get me somebody on the other end of that radio with the power of the pen to authorize my—let's call it, the terms of my conditional surrender, if that tastes better going down."

"Hans, I'd like to speak with Aldo alone please." Landa glared at her for a moment before he nodded.

"Very well. I'd assumed you all to talk it over." He stood and left the room, though Alma figured he was still in earshot.

"We ain't makin' a deal with that man." Aldo insisted right away.

"Aldo, that man is willing to kill four of the highest ranked officers in the German army, including Hitler, to end the war. That warrants some consideration...and he is not all bad." Aldo narrowed his eyes at her.

"You have a soft spot for the Jew Hunter, do ya?" An expression of disgust filled Alma's face.

"No, to be honest I fuckin' hate the man but he was one of Dieter's commanding officers...I met him several months ago - he could see right through me, but he didn't tell Dieter...I owe him something...Listen, I'm not saying we let him go free without any grievances; your man gives him what he wants but we leave him with a little parting gift."

Aldo's smirk grew.

* * *

As they were leaving to head to the truck Landa grabbed Alma's arm and pulled her to the side.

"You didn't have to stick your neck out on my behalf, Frau Antony." Alma knew he was listening to them.

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for Dieter." Landa scoffed.

"You killed Dieter."

"Doesn't mean I didn't love him." She shot back, standing nose to nose with him. Landa clinched his jaw for a moment before his eyes went soft.

"I know." He said quietly, letting her go.

* * *

Alma sat in the back of the truck with Aldo and Utivich. They were to be transported as prisoners until they reached the border, then they would take Landa and his man into custody. The plan seemed bittersweet to her. Landa hated her, she hated him, why did she vouch for him? Because Dieter would have wanted her to.

Aldo watched Alma stare out the open back of the truck, a woeful expression on her face.

"So, Al, you think you're gonna go back to England when this is all over?"

She looked at him, the sudden shock of being pulled out of her thoughts surprised her momentarily. "Oh...probably not. All this time in Paris, it's a little too fast for me...I'd like to find somewhere kind of quiet."

Aldo adjusted himself in his seat, "Welp, if you really are lookin' for a quiet place Edith and I would love to have you over sometime. Middle o' Tennessee, 35 acres, paradise."

Alma thought for a moment and smiled gently, "I think I'd love that actually, if you'd have me."


	17. Chapter 17

1946

Alma sat in the train car across from Aldo. Just like old times, she thought. This was the first time she'd seen him since the event in Paris, aside from the trial, and she really had no idea what to say. She missed him, but she could never say that to him. Aldo wasn't the sentimental type.

Currently they were on their way to Tennessee, Alma accepted Aldo's invitation to stay with him and his wife, Edith, for a short while, to escape the city. They had been in the train car for several minutes and neither of them spoke a word to each other. She was about to just ask a random question but luckily, she didn't have to start the conversation.

"So what cha been up to the past year?" It amazed Alma that it had been a full year since the two of them had seen each other. Amazed that it had been a full year since she had seen Dieter, since she had killed him. Of course she'd never forgotten, no, she remembered that every second of everyday.

"Well I was in Paris for a month or two, I sold my bookshop to my assistant and lived in England for a bit. I'm ready for a slow of pace though. I just, want to relax. I feel like I haven't relaxed since that night." Aldo nodded his head.

"Well I hope Tennessee will treat ya kindly. Sure does me. And Edith's excited to meet cha."

Alma smiled. "Well I'm excited to meet her. The woman that could tame your ridiculous personality." Aldo chuckled. The rest of the train ride went quickly as they both talked. Though none of the conversation neared their past together, nothing of what they'd gone through just a year prior. It was in the past, it ought to stay there.

When the train slowed to a stop Alma's stomach grew nervous. She slowly followed Aldo as she picked up her only bag.

"This all ya got?" Alma nodded. She on,y cared for the essentials right now. Anything else seemed pointless. They both hopped off the train and Alma was suddenly met by a fresh breeze and the gentle smell of pine. She breathed in and smiled. She was going to love this place.

Aldo started walking past the train depot and Alma scuttled over to catch up. They walked for a good mile, the sun shined down on their faces, the breeze taking the bite away from the dry heat. After a while a small white house came into focus. Sitting at the edge of a thick wooded area, a brown car parked out front, two rocking chairs aquatinted the porch that wrapped around. This was the Raine household.

She followed Aldo as he stepped up the stairs to the porch and sucked in a breath as opened the screen door.

"Eddie!"

"Aldo?" A quiet voice called from the kitchen. Shortly after a woman stepped into the room Alma and Aldo stood in, a small baby in her arms. This was Aldo's wife, Edith. She hugged him tightly, careful not to squish the baby. Then she turned to Alma and smiled gently. "Oh, you must be Alma."

Alma nodded and smiled back before Edith crushed her in a hug as well. She hesitantly returned it.

"I'm Edith and this is little Lilly." Alma smiled at the well-behaved infant, the averted her eyes to Aldo.

"Well that was fast, Aldo." He chuckled, a smirk on his face. Edith laughed as well.

"Alma, you must be exhausted. Let me show you to the guest room so you can rest." She grabbed Alma hand and led her up the stairs. Edith was touchy, but not aggressive. She actually enjoyed her assertiveness.

She led her to a small room, painted light blue with a twin bed in the middle with a dresser and a small desk flanking a window on the opposite wall. It was a quaint room, but she immediately felt good about it.

"This will be your room. How long do you plan on staying with us?" She eyed Alma's bag and looked back up to her.

"A month or so. If you'll have me." Edith smiled.

"Of course, but we'll have to get you some more clothes, you can't've packed more than a weeks worth in that bag o' yours." Alma smiled. "Don't you worry, I'll make you some beautiful dresses and pants."

Alma raised her eyebrows. "Oh, you actually make your own clothes?"

"Oh, not out of necessity, my dear. I enjoy it." Alma nodded.

"Well in that case I would love something." Edith nodded. "My favorite color is green." Edith smiled, looking down her body and finally nodded.

"I have just the pattern. I'll get started tonight." She smiled brightly and the room. Alma sighed and sat down on the bed. She fell asleep the instant her head hit the pillow.

* * *

She woke gently to darkness, slowly she sat up out of the soft blanket and rested her feet on the floor. It was a cold hardwood that chilled her up through her skin. She heard cicadas outside, a soft heat hung through the air, despite the coldness of the floor.

Alma stood, and stepped toward the bedroom door. In the hallway she smelled a savory scent of cooking bread and soup and suddenly she realized how hungry she was. Down the stairs she spotted Aldo lounging on the couch holding little Lilly quietly. Alma sat in the chair next to him and he smiled at her.

"Mornin'." He chuckled. Alma smiled.

"Sorry I slept for so long, I didn't realize how tired I was." Aldo shook his head.

"Don' worry 'bout it, Al. You hungry?"

"Yes, I am, actually."

"Good, Eddie's just 'bout done with dinner." Alma smiled.

"I'll go help her." Aldo nodded.

"Yeah, she'll prob'bly need it," he chuckled.

Alma stood and found Edith stirring soup on the stove.

"Edith?"

"Hmm? Yes, sweetie? Have a good nap?" Edith turned to her and smiled kindly.

"I did yes." Edith lifted a hand to her cheek.

"You looked like you hadn't slept in weeks, darlin.'" Alma leaned into her touch, slightly and sighed.

"I felt like I hadn't." Edith smiled. "May I help you with dinner?"

Edith smirked devilishly. "I've always heard how polite the English were, it's nice to know that the rumors are actually true-but yes, you can help me, will you slice the bread for me?"

Alma nodded, smiling. "Of course." She slowly sliced the bread with a large knife. She watched the knife slice through the bread, not violently just gently.

"When I was in school," Edith began, Alma was thankful she didn't get lost in her thoughts for too long. "I had this teacher who was from Wales. Is that where you're from?"

"No," she chuckled, "I was born in London." Aldo walked into the kitchen with Lilly in his arms and sat down at the table. Alma set the bread on the marble serving platter Edith handed her. Alma wondered momentarily how much Aldo received for his pension, enough to buy marble, most definitely.

When they all sat at the table there was a gentle silence. "So, Alma, how long did you live in London before you moved to Paris?"

Alma sipped her iced tea, she was momentarily surprised by how sweet it was. "I lived in London until I was nineteen, then I moved to Paris."

"Aldo tells me you owned a bookshop?"

"Yeah I bought it when I was 21, when I left France last year I sold it to my shop assistant." Alma slurped gently on her soup.

"And that's where you hid refugees." Alma nodded, sucking in a breath. It seemed like so long ago. "So brave."

Aldo nodded, "Yep. Especially for someone so young." Edith nodded also.

"Very admirable. I'm surprised the government didn' give you anything for your commitment." She tsk'd.

Aldo looked at Alma with a small twinkle in his eye. Alma sighed, "I was offered a position in the Queen's Secret Service." Edith dropped her spoon and stared at Alma. "I didn't take it."

"Why not?" Aldo asked curiously.

"I'm finished with that life." Edith smiled, Aldo nodded. Edith placed a hand on Aldo's back, rubbing gently.

"We're all finished with that life." Edith muttered, smiling. Alma sighed, biting into her bread.


End file.
